Behind the sceans with a Hanyou
by Venomassassin8
Summary: Damon was used to seal the other half of the Kubii. Or that is what the Forth thougtht but in reality he sealed the Kubii's daughter. Her powers were stronger then her mothers turning Damon into a Hanyou. Damon acts like Naruto's brother and helps him when he can. When a certian snake mistress saves him what will happen, and who is this demon named Rebecca, only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

Hello to you. My name is Damon Hiashi. I live in the village hidden in the leaves and am a container of the Kyubbi, well one of them. There is another kid named Naruto that was sealed with part of the Kyubbi and I got the rest of it. To put it in percentage like Re-chan(that's what I call Kyubbi) said I have about 80 percent of the Kyubbi inside of me and Naruto has the other 20 percent. I have dark red hair that is dark at the end and crimson at the roots. I normioly have crimson colored eyes but when I transform I have grass green eyes and whisker marks just like Naruto does but mine are darker than his. I have a fox tail and ears that have black tips to them and claws with canine teeth. I hide them with a transformation jutsu that I saw a ninja use one time and I us it to hide my features. I never met Kyu-chan until I was about 6. Me and Naruto are both 6 now and have been known as the demon children that took away the villages precious Hokage. But anyway let's get back to the present tense now that you know what I look like.

**Flash Back my birthday**

"GET THE DEMON BRATS" a villager yells as I run with Naruto holding my hand. "Damon I'm scared" Naruto yells to me as we continue to run. "Don't worry Naruto we will get out of here just keep on running" I say to him while turning a corner. "Oh no" I mumble as I see that we run into a dead end. "Naruto I'm going to need you to do something for me ok" I say to him as I look him in the eye. He nods while wiping tears out of his eyes. "I need you to run back to your home and don't look back lock the door and hide alright" I say to him. He nods his head. "What about you Damon" he asks. I see the torches coming closer. "I will be fine just get out of here" I say to him as I throw him over the fence. I hear him land and then run.

"Please be safe Naruto and have a good birthday, and I hope that you like my birthday present" I mumble. Today was our birthday and for some reason the villagers would come to try to kill me and Naruto full force on this day. "There he is where is the other one" a villager yells. "He is not here and I have to ask you why are you trying to kill an innocent child" I yell at them. "You are not innocent you are a demon" a villager yells as they throw a sake bottle at me and it shatters on my arm cutting me. "I don't mean me, I meant Naruto he is just an innocent kid with a blood line that lets him heal fast and birth marks that look like mine I am the only container of the Kyubbi you bunch of dumb asses" I yell at them.

And there is my present I will take all of it the pain the hurt away from Naruto and be the focus of there hate. "The demon has been lying to us making us attack a little kid kill it" a man yells as the mob charges at me. I start to run up the wall but then I feel a sharp pain in my hand. I look at it and see a kuni sticking out of my hand pinning me to the wooden fence. "AHHHH"I yell as I feel warm blood trailing down my arm as I rip out the knife.

"Looks like the demon has a weapon guess I have to step in now" I hear another voice. And then out of thin air three ninja are standing in front of me with sick grins on their faces. "This is going to be bad" I mumble as I put the knife in front of me to defend myself. Then one of them lunge at me and grab me by the collar and stab my shoulder with the knife I was holding and pin me to the wall again. "AHHH" I yell as I feel him twist the knife in my shoulder. "Hay no killing him" one guy said in a sarcastic manor as he stabbed my hand again pinning me to the wall. "Well can't have him fall now can we" the third one says as he puts another knife in my other hand and shoulder.

"Well now as villagers we ninja will need your help to punish this demon" the ninja said with a dark smirk on his face. (Dam I can't move at all) I mumble as I feel the people walk up and start beating on me. One of them slammed a bottle over my head and I knocked out.

I was in a dark room that was split in half by a cage with a seal on it. I look to the other side and see a girl crying in the fetal position. "Hello who is there" I ask as I stagger to stand up. The crying stops but the girl didn't turn around to face me. I limp over to her and stand next to her and kneel down and hug her from behind. She stiffens up and now that I am closer I notice that she has a red shirt with a black skirt but what is really noticeable is that she has pure crimson hair that in my honest opinion was beautiful. But also she had nine fox tails and ears just like mine with black tips and pure crimson color like here hair.

"Why" she mumbles to me in a shaky voice. "Why what" I ask her weakly. "Why are you hugging me I'm the cause of all of this pain" she says to me. "There is no way that a cute girl like you is the cause for that" I say back to her as I hug her tighter. I see that she is blushing and she then turns to me. "Do you know who I am" she asks as I look into her eyes and see that they are the same crimson as her hair with slits that looked both fierce and kind at the same time, but are also bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"If I would have to guess you are the demon that they always talk about" I say to her with a knowing smile. "Yes I am the Kyubbi's daughter, if you knew that then why don't you hate me" she says sadly but then it turns to a yell. "Well Kyu-chan it is nice to meet you" I say to her happily as I hug her again. Her eyes go bug eyed and she starts to blush furiously at the nick name. "Kyuubi is a title it is not a name" she says to me. "Alrigh then what is your real name" I ask her. "I don't have one" she says to me sadly. "Then how about Rebecca it mean trickster if I remember and foxes are known to do that" I say to her.

She looks at me happily. "Rebecca sounds good" she says happily but then turns sad again remembering what is going on. "You realize that I'm a demon, the reason that they want you to die, the cause of all of your sadness and the reason that they try to kill you on a daily basis why are you hugging me, being kind to me, WHY" she says as she yells that last part.

"Because I don't think that you are the one at fault and if you are crying for my pain then you are a good person, plus you are the reason that I am healed every day so I don't have a problem with you" I say to her. I feel my shoulder getting wet as she hugs me tightly and hear her cry again as her tails start to wrap around me.

"Well Rebecca-chan I have a question for you" I say to her. "What" she mumbles through sobs. "Will you be with me through everything" I ask her. Her eyes widen in shock at my question and then I see her nod. "I will be with you always Damon-sama, I will repay you for what has happened" she says to me. "Thank you Rebecca-chan, I just wish that I could get you out of this cage" I say to her.

"There might be a way for me to come out partially but not fully" she says to me but then shakes her head. "No I deserve to be locked up for what I did to you" she says to me trying to push the thought out of my head. "But I want you to be outside so that I can see you every day and you can help me" I say to her. "If I do get out I will serve you the best that I can" she says to me.

"Well that's good but I might need to get out of here because I feel myself slipping away from what they are doing on the outside" I say to her. "Right away and I'll do something to make them get away from you but you will have to sleep when you are done" she says to me.

I nod and kiss her on the cheek and feel myself go out of my mind scape. When I am out the only thing that I feel is pain, lots and lots of pain. I look around and see that I am still in the ally way and the crowd is still there and they are throwing what looks like ninja stars at me. I look down and see that they are using me as a target dummy and I am imbedded everywhere with them. But some little blessing I don't have any in my balls or dick so I will accept that little mercy. "Looks like it's still alive" someone said.

**You have hade your fun **I growl at them in a dark voice as I feel powerful red chakra coming out of my body.

Most of them freeze up in shock of what I sounded like. **I will give all of you five seconds to run for your lives before I kill every last one of you** I say to them and they all start running screaming the Kyubbi is back. When they all leave I pull my left arm out of the wall with the Kunai still there and try to move but cant. "This is bad" I mumble and then I see something purple come in front of my face and a voice yelling but the voice is getting far away. I black out from the blood loose. The person that saved me had a cat mask on that is the only thing that I remember.

When I get into the real world again I see that there is a white tiled ceiling. "Good you are awake my boy" I hear a voice say. I look to the voice and see none other than the first hokage standing right there over my bed.

"How is Naruto is he alright" I ask him. "He is fine he barged into my office last night crying his eyes out saying that I had to go and save Damon from the people" he said to me in a sad voice. "Why did he do that I told him to get home and be safe, well I hope he likes his birth day present anyway" I say. "And what would that be" he asks curiously. "I told the villages that Naurto had a blood line and that is why he healed so fast, saying that I was the only container of the nine tails" I say to him.

"That might get you killed, but that would also explain why Naurto has been so much happier this past week" he said. "So I was out for a week that is a long time" I mumble as I look around and then see an ANBU with a cat mask on with purple hair.

"You are the one that saved me" I mumble as I look at the women. "Yes" she says to me. "Thank you for that it's nice to know that not everyone wants me dead" I say happily giving her a smile. "You would be surprised by her and her fiancé have been in here looking over you for the past week" the Hokage says happily. "Thank you aunt neko" I say happily as I understand what she has done for me. She nods in return at what I said and then proceeds to leaving the room. Then I turn my attention to the Hokage again who is looking at me with a questioned look. "What" I ask him.

"Damon I thank you for what you did to protect Naruto but what you decided to do might just get you killed" he said to me. "I know that but I don't think that he should have to deal with the pain of being neglected his whole life something just tells me that he is going to be saving someone precious to him and he needs to be that happy kid that I see every now and then" I say to the old man with a smile. He smiles back at me and nods. "Well Damon if you need anything then just come to my office the door is always open to you" he says to me and then walks out the door himself.

When both of them leave I end up looking that the ceiling wondering what I should do. **(Damon-sama are you awake)** I hear Rebecca-chan say in my head. (Yes I am it's good to hear from you again, so how am I doing) I ask her. **(You are ok I healed most of the serious injuries and the doctors after being threatened by the old guy healed the rest of your injuries you should be fine in a few days) **she said to me. (Well that's good and thanks for the help Rebecca-chan you ended up saving my life again) I say to her happily. **(I will always be with you Damon-sama remember I promised)** she says happily. (Well I'm going to go and get some sleep good night Re-chan) I say to her as I drift into a peaceful slumber.

**2 years later**

Well like I thought the entire village decided to come after me in full force after that night. But the good thing is that they started treating Naruto nicely and apologizing to him for what they did over the years. Now I officially sleep in the forest of death because of what the villagers keep on doing to my house. I will be honest I am tired of all the traps but that is just my own opinion. But I guess back to what is going on right now, which is me running for my life form the villagers after one jack ass decided that after I bought food from him at a very over price he yelled thief and got the whole market district to come and get me.

"For the last time I paid for these apples already" I yell at the crowd as I continue to run. "Liar he would never lie about a thief" one of the villagers yelled as they continued to chase my. (Ya right) I think as I continue to run. The only good thing that ever came out of running for your life on a daily basis was the face that you get quick fast or you end up dying. I turn a corner quickly and see someone with purple hair holding something but I don't pay too much attention as I jump over her making sure not to hit her as I continue running for my life.

But with my luck it was not going to be that easy as I land on the ground about to take off again I hear a rather loud crash as they all run into the person. I look up in the air and see Dango being thrown in the air and one of the people ran into the person that I dodged. I start panicking and do the one thing I thought would help as I drop the bag with my apples in it and start catching the Dango. I catch all of them in a rather comedic matter but out of reaction I caught one of them in my mouth and swallow it. Then I feel tears start coming into my eyes from the taste of it.

"Who the fuck hit me" I hear a very angry women yell as I look over and see the person that I didn't run into. It was a women with her hair tied into a ponytail that made it look like a pineapple on the back of her head. She was wearing a tan trench coat with combat boots with what looked like steel at the tip and back of it, she had a fishnet shirt on and was well endowed for a women (What they are a little hard to miss). "Oh shit its Anko" one of the villagers yelled with fear obviously in his voice as he starts to back pedal away from the angry women. I swear I see a dark energy pouring out of her as she looks at the crowd. "You made me lose my Dango you ass holes I'll kill you all" she yells and then snakes start to come out of her sleeves and charge at the crowed with venom dripping form there fangs.

Everyone ran as fast as they could away from the ever growing number of snakes that were coming for them. She then turns her death glare at me; I freeze from the pure amount of killer intent coming off of her. "Now why the hell are you crying" she asks me with venom in her voice. "Delicious" I mumble to her and it was taking all of my will power to not eat the rest of the Dango one the stick in my mouth. "Come again" she asks me as all of her killer intent goes away in an instant as she gives me a confused stare. "I said delicious I think for the first time I can say that I can die happy now" I mumble to her.

She went from wanting to skin me alive to grinning happily in there being another out there that her favorite food could bring to tears. "You're alright Gaki come with me, if you think that's good then you are going to love this" she says as she takes all the food from me and even the one that was in my mouth with her own making me blush furiously. "You're so innocent and cute alright you are definitely coming with me" she said happily as she starts dragging him to her favorite dango restaurant. I flinch at the sudden contact but see that it was not painful so I follow along.

When they get in I wanted to just run out so that Anko wouldn't get the mean glares but even when she did she just ignored them. Then I started to think and remembered that Anko Mitarashi was her full name and was also a special Jonin and had been known as the snake mistress. "Looks like the snake whore is finally walking with her own company again" a man snickered form the corner of the room. I got a tick mark form the comment, but Anko just shrugged it off. "So Gaki what do you want to eat" she asks me. "Dango what else" I say to her happily. "Got it alright boss two plates stacked high with dango" she said happily to the man behind the counter. "You got it Anko" he said with a smile and then he looked at me and it turned to an evil sneer.

"Come over here" she said to me as she dragged me to an open table and we waited for the food. When it came out I could smell that there was something wrong with the plate of dango I got, but I saw Anko so happy I didn't want to make her angry at me and leave. I shrugged it off when I saw Anko devouring the food in front of her in a way that reminded me of Naruto when he was eating his Ramen. I took a bit of the dango and then heard breaking glass as I spit out the dango realizing that there were shards of glass in it as I started spitting out blood. "What the hell, Gaki are you alright" she asked as she came over to me and then saw the glass shards.

"Yo manager what the hell is wrong with you" she yelled at the cook. "I don't know what you mean I guess that they just got into the dango I heard a crash earlier I guess some of the glass got into the dango sorry about that" he said to her in a bored tone. She didn't buy it as she took another of the dango and ripped it open reviling that there was more glass and then she smelt something else that made her blood boil.

I started to feel my vision going blurry and then I realized what that smell was it was rat poison. I put my finger in my mouth and make myself hurl the content that I had trying to get as much poison out as I could. Anko grabbed my shoulder and started walking me out of the shop. "Well since you just happened to leave that I hope that you don't mind if I just happened to leave my vipers with you" she said a little too sweetly. Just as she said poisons vipers started to crawl form under the table and slither around the store making everyone run the hell out of there.

She brought me to the hospital where people saw the worry in her face and were about the run over until they saw me. Then they just acted as if we weren't there and I could feel my body going numb. "Get the fuck over here before I feed you to my snakes" Anko yelled at the tenant and got the desired result as she ran over to us with her face white with fear. "I don't see the problem he must just be tired" she tried to say as she started to walk away with a smile on her face. "Like hell he was poisoned now get some one to heal him or I will make you all need vaccines for my own poison" Anko yelled as to prove her point snakes started to come out of her sleeves.

A doctor ran over and led us to a room after taking the long way around to the farthest part of the hospital that was condemned for demolition in a few days. "I'll get someone to look after him" he said to us and left. I lie down on the bed trying to be as still as possible but the poison was getting to be too much for me as I start to shiver uncontrollably. "God dam it has been an hour where is someone already" Anko yelled and ran out the door to get a doctor even if she had to take them back kicking and screaming.

When she left a doctor came in the door with a cringe in his hand and a smirk on his face. "You killed my wife you demon now I will kill you" he said happily as he slammed the cringe into my chest a little way away from my heart injecting the venom into my system. "There is only one known cure for that and no one in this hospital will give it to you, you will die slowly and painfully for what you did" he said with a sadistic smile, and then out of nowhere he was sent flying via drop kick by Anko.

(Dynamic Entry much)

"Gaki are you alright speak to me come on" she said. "Why" I mumble as I feel the poison going through my system making my veins feel like they were on fire. "What" she asked as she looked at me and my veins turned to a greenish color. "Why are you caring and not trying to kill me I'm a monster, a demon" I mumble to her as my vision starts to blur. "Don't you dare say that you are only a container you are no demon" she said to me with a mixture of anger and concern then I see someone behind her. "Behind you" I mumble as darkness starts to take me. She turned around and I think that I saw her smiling.

**The next day**

When I wake up I feel something heavy on my chest and my whole body being sore. "What hit me" I mumble as I try to get up but notice that I can't. I look down and see a sleeping Anko on my chest and I smile a little thinking that she looked kind of cute. Then I shook those thoughts out of my mind as I saw that there was another figure in the room that I knew. "Jiji why are you here" I mumble. "I got here when I heard someone compline about snakes invading the hospital and knew only one person that would do that and then in find her standing over you crying, I have never seen her cry over someone before" he says to me. "I don't know what to say" I mumble to him as I look back down at Anko who started to mumble in her sleep, I start rubbing her head gently.

"Wait how is it that I am still alive right now I got poisoned and then I remember blacking out" I said to him. "And you didn't yell in pain one time I give you credit for that and I got the hospital staff to give you the antidote with some persuasion" he said to me with a dangerous glint in his eye telling me he didn't ask nicely. "Thanks for doing that Jiji" I say to him happily. Then I feel a staring and see Anko starting to wake up. "Good morning sleepy thanks for what you did" I say to her happily. She blinks a few times looking at me with a tired look and then her eyes widen and she tackles me in a hug. "Nice job gaki you're alive" she yells happily while crushing my ribs. I am confused and look for Jiji for help and he just smiles at me and nods.

I lift up my hands shakily and then wrap them around her. This is the first time that I have ever hugged someone before and it felt strange at first but then I started to feel warm. (Is this what it's like to hug someone and it felt like this when I hugged Kyu-chan) I think as we stay like that for a few seconds. Then she got off of me she was grinning but not that psycho smile that she normally had this one was a happy one. I see the Hokage smile at the scene and then coughs getting our attention. "Anko you have a mission in one week for right now I would like you to look after Damon considering what everyone wants to do to him in this hospital" he says to her. "No problem Hokage-sama" she says to him seriously. I can't help but start to giggle at seeing her change attitudes like that.

"Why are you laughing gaki" she asked me while giving me a noggie. "Owowowowow, sorry it's just that you changed your attitude so drastically that quickly it was just funny" I said to her. "Oh is that all" she said jokingly as she wrapped me in a head lock lightly smiling again. "Well Damon you should be fine to leave by this afternoon" the Hokage said to me. "Alight thanks again jiji I'll see you later" I said to him happily. "Hokage I don't think that he should be by himself if he is going to get attacked the second that he leaves the hospital" Anko said to him. "Well then what would you suggest I let him stay with you" he said. "NO" I yell. The two look at me shocked.

"Sorry it's just that if you agreed to that then your house would be raided and destroyed and unlike me you probably have nice things in your house" I said to her sadly. "How often do they do that" she asked me with a dark aura surrounding her again. "About twice a week normally but now that my birth day is coming up again it will get more frequent" I said to her honestly. "When is your birthday" she asked me curiously. "Tomorrow October 10th along with Naruto's" I said to her.

"Well then you are coming over my house tomorrow, the villagers are too scared of me to attack you if you are with me tomorrow so it won't be that bad" she said to me. "I guess" I said as I looked over to the Hokage and I shuddered a little bit form the killer intent rolling off of him. "I need to have a talk with the counsel" he said to me in an angry voice and then walked out the door. "Well then Anko I'll be out there in a second I just need to get dressed" I said to her. She nodded to me and walked out the door. I grabbed my clothes and when I lifted them up they were shedder. "This is getting old" I say in a bored tone. "What is it gaki hurry up" Anko said as she peaked her head in and looked at the shirt that I was holding up.

"Those bustards ill kill them" she yelled and was about to run out the door but I caught her hand. "It's alright Anko it happens all the time I'm kind of used to it" I say to her sadly as I put the shirt on and the pants that were slightly less shredded except for the legs. She looked at me in shock but nodded her head but her eyes told me that she was still pissed. We walk out of the hospital and I see some of the nurses smirking at my way of dress as we walk out. When we get out everyone is giving me the usual death glares and some silent curses but everyone that walked up to me was punched through a wall by Anko.

We get to a store to get me some clothes and the store manager looked at me and then gave me an evil eye. "Back right corner" he said to me and I just nodded. I walked to the back right corner and saw that the only things that they had were bright colored shirts and pants. I picked a yellow shirt and light gray pants. I walked up and said I would like to buy it and he said I could by the shirt but the pants were 'damaged' and I needed to get something else. I grab an orange pair of pants and he said they were fine and gave me the total.

I see Anko slam her hand onto the counter staring daggers at the man. "You overpriced the hell out of that, and I don't see a single thing wrong with those pants he got first, and why can't he get anything other than these bright clothes" he yelled at the man. "He can't afford anything else" he said to her with some fear in his voice. "Bull shit my clothes that I have right now are a hell of a lot cheaper as this and mine are expensive from the material in them so that they don't tare when I am fighting" she yelled at the guy who started to sweat bullets. "Now I am going to get him some clothes and if you over price it again ill have some of my baby's hang around your store for a little while" she said with a evil glimmer in her eye as something was seen moving under her coat sleeve.

He nodded and she went off into the store dragging me with her. After a few minutes I was back with a silver shirt with a black fox running across the front and black pants with blue ninja sandals. When we got to the front she put the clothes on the table. "What is the price for this honestly or so help me we are having a chat with me you and Ibuki" she said to the man. The man looked like he could make a ghost look like it had color. He rung it up and it was not even close to the price of the other clothes that I have been getting for my life. "There we go was that so hard, no well lets go Foxy" she said to me and started dragging me the second that I put on the new clothes. "Foxy" I ask her. "That's your nick name or do you want me to call you gaki" she chuckled. "Foxy is good" I say back to her happily. We walk around town for a little while and get some food to bring to her house and get dango from a different place this time and I stood outside waiting for her.

When we get outside I see her smiling as she brings out three bags of dango with her. "Alright you are coming with me" she says happily. I just nod and follow her. (Why is she being nice to me I wonder) I think as we continue to walk through the streets. Out of the corner of my eye I see something come flying at her and I put up my arm and a kuni is now sticking out of it. I hiss in pain and she looks at me then at my arm and then well let's just say that Anko was in one of her happy moods.

"Who the fuck threw that" she yelled at the crowd while putting in so much killer intent off that I thought that some of the civilians just pissed themselves. "What do you mean little snake whore" a chunin asked while smirking. "What did you call me dib shit" she yelled as she pulled out a kuni ready to kill the guy.

I grab her hand and make her look at me. "Don't if you attack a ninja you get in big trouble why do you think I get caught by them all the time" I say to her in no more than a whisper. "Fine" she grumbles and starts to walk away as I rip out the kuni out of my arm and drop it on the ground. "Looks like the snake whore has a pet demon that's discussing" a villager said. "Hay whore why don't you just spread your legs for us you did it for that traitor" a villager yelled and form the slurring of his words he was rather drunk. I kind of snapped with the only person that has ever been nice to me being insulted like that.

I feel Re-chan's chakra start to leak out of me as I turn toward them with pure anger making me loose some parts of my transformation. My features turn more ferrule and claws grow where my nails where while my whisker marks grow darker and my eyes turn crimson with red slits. **"I suggest you all run home right now before I prove those words of me being a demon right" **I growl at them.

"It's the demon" one of the civilians yelled and everyone in the streets ran for their lives. "I have to inform the hokage" the chunin said as he started running to the tower. "I feel a little bit better now" I say happily as I start pushing Re-chans chakra back and feel my new features start to go away. I look over to Anko who is looking at me in shock.

(Oh no please don't hate me) I think as I start to feel fear again. "That….was….AMAZING" she yelled as she pulled me into a bear hug and lifting me off of the ground spinning me around while laughing. "No one, even Ibuki has been able to make the whole street run like that before, oh god you even stood up for me" she said happily while still twirling around. I start to freak out at being hugged, no one ever hugged me with me being the demon so at first I thought she was trying to crush me but it felt warm. "Well you were nice to me so why wouldn't I do something for you" I say when she loosens her grip. "Oh god I could just kiss you" she says as she, well remind you this is Anko, kisses me anyway on the lips.

It lasts for a good few seconds before she stops and I am blushing like mad. "That was my first kiss and it was stolen by Anko" I mumble. "That's just too cute" she squeals as she hugs me tighter again. "Alright we are going to my house right now" she says and starts dragging me then notices that blood on her coat. "Sorry about the blood Anko" I mumble as I see it. "Where did this come from" she yells going straight back into bitch mode.

"When the ninja threw that at you I put my arm up and it hit me instead of you, but don't worry its healing and be better tomorrow I have had much worse things than just a knife in the arm so don't worry" I say to her with a small smile, trying to make her calm down. "Why would you get worse then this you should have ANBU with you at all times" she says to me confused.

"They normally stop the beatings right before it gets too bad, the only one that stops it before I get to hurt is aunty Neko" I say to her happily. "Oh the Hokage is going to love this" she says while cracking her knuckles. "Well let's just go and eat dango" I say trying to make her happy again. "Right come on we are going my way there" she says with a grin on her face as she put me bridal style in her arms and starts building hopping.

When we get to an apartment complex she puts me down and opens the door dragging me in with her. When I get in I just look around in shock at all the nice things that are around. "This is amazing" I mumble as I look around the place. "Really it's just a normal house" she says to me surprised at what I said.

"If you ever come over to my house you will see what I mean" I say to her. "Oh inviting a lady like myself over to your house sounds like you want to out with me" she teased. "That's only if you want to take it that way" I said back to her. "Oh god we are going to get along just fine" she says happily as she hands me a dango. I take it but am a little hesitant to bit it. She sees this and bits half of the first one. "See its ok the thought it was just of me" she says happily. I nod and bit the rest of it having the warm feeling again as I eat the sweet food. "And you love dango just like me we are going to get along just fine" she says happily.

"I hope that we do Anko-chan" I say happily as I eat the rest of the dango stick and grab another. "Anko-chan hu no one ever called me that" she mumbled as she continued to eat her dango that was now one in each hand. "Why wouldn't they, please don't take this the way you normally would but you are beautiful and you like to mess with people I find it hard to imagine that your boyfriend wouldn't even call you that" I said to her honestly.

"Well then sorry to ruin your image of me but no one would be caught dead with the 'snake whore' as there girlfriend" she say to me honestly. "That's not a nice thing to say about yourself I have only known you for a little while but I can already tell that you aren't a whore now my nabour that would be a different story" I said to her trying to make her laugh a little.

It worked as she chuckled. "How old are you again, 9 and you already know about all of these things" she said jokingly. "Well I'm 8 for starters and you kind of have to learn to grow up fast or you will end up dead in my position" I said to her with a grin. "Ha even when you are in a shit situation you are still able to joke about it we are definitely going to get along really well" she said happily as she slung her arm over my shoulder. "Glad that you think that way" I say to her happily. We go around her house with the grand tour and she brings me to the window and I look outside and see all the lights for the festival tomorrow and I start shaking.

"Foxy why are you shaking" she asked me confused thinking I was getting cold. "It's just that every time it's the festival is when I get hurt the worse out of all the days put together and I will be honest, I'm kind of scared about it" I said to her. "Well you don't have to worry about it this year I'll be with you" she says to me happily. "That's why I am scared I don't want for you to get hurt for being near me" I said to her.

"You don't have to worry I'm one of the strongest ninja in the village you will be just fine if you are with me" she says to me with a wild grin on her face. "Well if you are sure then I don't see a problem with it as long as you are safe" I said to her happily.

"Foxy you are just too cute" she squeals as she gives me another crushing hug and kisses my cheek. "Why do you keep on kissing me" I ask her while trying to squirm out of her constant kissing. "Why it's so cute the way you resist something that you know that you like" she says seductively. "Come on please st" I couldn't finish that sentence when Anko planted yet another kiss on my lips.

I tried to push her off but then she slipped her tongue into my mouth traveling through my mouth exploring every nook and cranny. I started moaning into her mouth at the foreign sensation coming to me. When she parted there is a trail of saliva connecting our lips with both of us blushing.

"That was a nice kiss there makes me want to have another" she said seductively. "Please don't I can't take much more" I say to her as the concentrations that I had for me transformation was getting harder to us. "To bad I haven't done something like that in a long time and I like it" she said happily. She goes and kisses me again this time my mind went blank and then there was a puff of smoke.

She let me go and blinked a few times and looked at me. I still looked the same age except now my crimson colored tail was poofed out from my shirt and I had fox ears on top of my head that twitched a little, with my eyes being red slits and my nails being claws with canine teeth and darker whisker marks. She looked at me for a few second processing and then went into complete chibi mode. "YOUR SO ADORIBLE" she yelled as she tackled me in a hug crushing me rubbing her cheek on mine as she started rubbing the tips of my ears sending a shiver down my spine. "And they are real oh god I never want to let you go" she squealed as she hugged me tighter. (This is going to be a long day, but at least she is not scared of them) I think. **"Why would she be scared your fox features are so cute" **Re-chan says to me. "Thank you" I say to her happily.

"Well since its late lets go to sleep" Anko says to me happily as she carries me while still hugging me to her bedroom. When we get in there I am suppressed that it is relatively normal considering her personality and reputation. "Well good night Foxy" she says as she kisses my head. I pass out after a few minutes feeling safe for the first time in my life in the arms of the snake mistress.


	2. Chapter 2 Helping a Hanyou

**The next morning**

When I woke up I was feeling two things that I was not very used to. One was warm reason that this is foreign to me is because normally all of the things in my room are destroyed and can't warm myself up nicely. Second is safe, which considering the things that happen on a daily basses normally I sleep with one eye open but tonight I didn't have too. **Good morning Damon-sama did you sleep well **I hear Re-chan ask in my mind. 'Yes thanks for asking, how about you' I said back to her. **I slept wonderfully whenever you feel happy so do I and I noticed that this Anko girl does make you happy even with her crazy personality **Re-chan said back to me. 'That is true before we met her it was just me and you, Jiji couldn't do much because your chakra is poisonous to me until I get used to it, and it was only me and you and don't take this the wrong way but it could get a little lonely with only me and you' I said to her.

**Don't worry I know how you feel, quite literally and I don't blame you even demons would have family's it was only me and you for the past 9 years, by the way happy birthday** she said happily to me. Normally I hated it when she said that knowing what would normally happen but today but if Anko was their I figured it might not me so bad. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Anko start to shiver.

I turn my head so I am looking at her and I see a dark purple energy coming out of her neck. I lift my head up a little and see a strange mark on her neck and a flaming pattern starting to surround her face and neck. "Anko" I say worried as I get out of her grip and put her head on my lap. "Re-chan what's wrong with her" I say out loud. **It looks like a foreign chakra is inside of her system and is starting to invade the rest of her body causing pain **she said to me. "How so we help her" I said remembering that Re-chan knew a little about healing from all of my injuries.

**If you place your mouth over the pattern I can use my chakra to suppress the chakra **she said to me. "Alright I'll try it" I said to her as I do what she asked. **This might hurt you a little because you are a little young for me to give you chakra but this will help her **she said and then I felt a burning sensation running through my body. When I felt it reach my throat and go onto her I saw some slivers of red chakra coming out of my lips and onto her neck.

After a few seconds the marks returned to the center seal with a red circle surrounding it. After a little while she stopped shivering and she relaxed. **Alright she is better and if I'm right I will be able to heal her permanently but don't tell her I need to look into it fully **Re-chan said to me. "Alright thanks again Re-chan" I said happily. **Don't mention it it's the least that I can do for you Damon-sama **she said to me happily. "What the hell Foxy-kun what did you do" Anko mumbled as she looked at me. "Well An-chan I saw that you were in pain so I sealed the other power for a little while so you could feel better" I said to her nervously.

"What you just sealed it" she said dumbfounded. "Yes was that the wrong thing to do" I asked confused while starting to pout. "No that was the best thing ever Foxy-kun" she said as she hugged me again. "You aren't going to let go are you" I said to her. "Not on your life" she said happily rubbing her cheek on mine. "Happy birthday Foxy-kun" she said happily as she kissed my cheek. I shake a little at the mention of the day but I put on a fake smile so she doesn't notice. "Thank you" I mumble to her shaking a little because of what today is. "Today we are going to visit my bro, oh god you are going to love him" she said happily. "Who is it" I ask confused. "His name is Ibuki oh god he is one of the few people that make me be able to stand this village sometimes" she said to me.

"Alright" I said to her seeing that the thought of visiting this Ibuki or going outside for that matter, but I thought that would make her happy. "Alright now let's have a shower and then we can go see him" she said to me happily. "What's a shower" I ask her confused. "Ok nice joke but seriously come on" she said to me as she stood up still holding me. "I was not joking this time what is it" I ask her. "Dear god, you at least know what a bath is right" she asked me fearfully. "No, but I guess that they are things to clean with right" I said to her. "Yes and you don't smell bad why is that" she asked me confused.

"I just hop into the river in the forest of death to get cleaned" I said to her happily. "You do what now" she said as she started rolling on the ground laughing still holding onto me by the way. "Hay that's mean and its true it's the only place that I can go without people yelling at me or running me out of the place" I said to her honestly. "Well then you are going to be in for a treat" she said playfully as she dragged me to the bathroom. When we get in there she is still holding me with one arm while turning on her water with her other hand. After a few seconds the bath is filled with water and then she hit a button on the side of the tub that turned it into a jacuzzi.

"Alright then can you please let me go so that I can get into the bath and get cleaned up" I said to her pleadingly. "Alright but only for a second" she said to me and let me go. In a blur of clothes flying she lost all of her clothes along with mine and she wrapped me in a bone crushing hug again grinning. "Come on Foxy-kun time to go into the bath now" she said as she lifted me up and we both sat in the tub with me using her breasts as pillows.

Me on the other hand I was processing how the fuck did this happen to me and why did she not feel embarrassed about this in any way. **Don't worry Damon-sama she is embarrassed I can smell it off of her** Re-chan said to me. 'Are you sure about that Re-chan' I ask her. **Don't worry Damon-sama is smell the pheromones rolling off of her almost plus she likes you** Re-chan says to me happily. 'I hope so with what today is and she want me to go outside I'm a little worried' I said back to her.

"Hay, Foxy-kun" Anko said happily. "What's the matter An-chan" I ask her with a smile. "Well I was asking do you know how to wash hair" she asked happily. "What do you mean" I ask her confused. "I wanted to know if you have ever cleaned your hair before" she asked me in a seductive voice. "Well I have before but only with water what do you mean" I ask her thinking that she was starting to get crazy….well more than usual.

"I meant using these" she said playfully as she put something on my head that smelt like flowers. I look up out of curiosity and that was a bad move on my part as some soap got into my eyes. At first there was nothing then there was a burning sensation. "AHHHH" I yell as I rub my eyes but only manage to make it hurt more.

"Foxy just calm down and dip your head into the water, it will make the stinging go away" Anko said to me in a voice that was both concerned and rushed. I did what she asked and just like she said it got better. I popped my head back up for air and she was grinning like normal. "Alright let's try that again and this time keep your eyes closed" she said while giggling.

"Alright An-chan" I said to her with a little bit of a pout as I closed my eyes. She put the slimy substance on my head again and started to rub my head being carful around my ears. I started purring every time that she scratched them. She did this for a little while until she told me to lift up my tail. I did as she asked and she started doing the same thing to my tail. After a while she was done and I will not lie it felt really good the way that she rubbed my tail and head, it was soothing making me pur.

"Alright now return the favor" she said as she got in front of me putting her head on my chest. She held up two bottles while grinning like usual. "Alright I just put this in your hair and then I rub your head right" I ask her. "That's right Foxy" she said happily.

I nod and do as she asked being carful of my claws near her scalp and after a while I think that I did a relatively good job. "That felt nice Foxy" she said to me happily as she submerged into the water and came back out facing me face to face. Her face mere inches form mine and me going red while her sadistic smile grew wider and wider while droplets of water were dropping onto my face. "Alright lets go and meet Ibuki you should love him" she said happily.

I just nodded and in a flash she was out of the tub with a towel wrapped around her and when I got out I stood still for a second and closed my eyes. "Whacha doing Foxy" Anko asked confused. Then I was engulfed in crimson fire for a second and then it went away. "All dry" I mumble as the fire goes away and with me smiling and wagging my tail. I look over at Anko and see that she is shocked and then she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, making me flinch and get nervious. "That….was….AMAZING, you have to show me how to do that" she said happily while shaking me.

"I can't only if you are the jinjuriki of the nine tails will you have a powerful affinity to fire and resistance to it, if you tried it you would be burnt to ashes" I said to her while getting shaken. "Awww that sucks" she pouted as she dried off normally and threw on her normal clothes. I did the same as her and we were both standing at the front of her house stretching. "Alright Foxy lets go" she says to me and reaches to pick me up. Right before she does I transform again into what I looked like before without the ears and tail and claws but my canine's remained.

"Why did you do that now you don't look like Foxy" Anko pouted. "Well you might accept it but do you really think the geniuses known as our village will understand" I say to her questioningly. "Good point" she said to me as she wrapped her arm around my stomach and we started building hopping. "One day can you teach me how to do this" I yell to her. "Why do you want me to" she yelled back. "You are probably the only one that would be willing to teach me anything" I yelled back to her.

"I got your point there but let's talk about that later we are here" she said with a grin on her face. When she stopped we were in front of a big building that was shaped like the ANBU headquarters. We walk inside and already I know that the people hear either respect Anko or they are scared to death of her as they would bow to her and walk away from her. (Betting on they fear her).

I follow her as she turns corners and gets to her destination which was a big door. I hear someone screaming for dear life on the other side of it and I have question marks over my head. "Question is Ibuki an interrogator" I ask Anko. "He is the best in Konoha" she said happily. "Well that's great please don't make me have a talk with him any time soon" I say to her jokingly. She giggles and rubs my head. "Don't worry Foxy you are one of the few that I won't" she said with a dark grin on her face.

I sweat dropped at this but nodded to her. Then the door open and a tall man with a dark trench coat and black gloves and well everything about this guy was just dark. He had a bandana headband and scars on his face. "Anko I thought that was you, and who would this be I don't think that you would get laid" Ibuki joked to his adopted sister. "Very funny bro but this is Damon and I am looking after him" she said to him while playfully punching his shoulder.

"So now you are a baby sitter oh dear kami are your mother instincts finally kicking in" he joked as he looked at me. "Don't go and piss me off remember the last time you did that" she said to him with a dark aura surrounding her. "I got it don't worry so Damon how old are you" Ibuki asked me curiously. "I turn 9" I said to him a little shakily. "Well happy birthday to you and Naruto" he said happily with a look of sadness in his eyes. I was a little shocked that he knew about his birthday also. "Don't worry I know what you are and I am like Anko I thank you for what you do day to day" he said with a warm smile, well warm for him.

"Thank you Ibuki-nii" I said happily to him. "Ha now I'm your brother to well I don't mind as long as you are not as sadistic as Anko here" she said while pointing with his thumb at her. "Oh just give me a week" she said with an evil glint in her eye. Me and Ibuki sweet drop and I lean in close to him and whisper in his ear. "I'll try my best to not go completely psychotic on you" I whispered to him.

"Thanks for that" he whispers back and Anko has her chin on my head hugging my neck. "So what do you want to do now Foxy, I just wanted you to meet Ibuki and now that you have I don't know what else to do with you" she said to me. "Well to be honest I want to hid and make sure that no villagers find and attack me but I will do what you want" I said to her honestly while shaking a little. "Well then we are going to get you to the park and see if you can't find some people to play with you, you are a kid for gods sakes, so get friendly with other gaki's your age" she said happily.

"Hay I take offence to that I am no gaki" I said puffing out my chest making Ibuki and Anko laugh at my antics. She shakes her head and starts dragging me out of the building. I am waving by to Ibuki and he waves back smiling and then it turns into a sadistic smile as he walks back into the room he was in earlier. I start to hear screaming again and I start to chuckle.

We get outside and Anko picks me up again and we start building hopping. "I like moving around like this better, its more freeing" I say to Anko. "I know what you mean Foxy, plus we don't have to deal with the dam villagers up here either" she said happily. "I agree with you on that" I said to her happily as I looked down and saw a park below us with kids playing. "Alright try to be nice and play with them for a little while I'll be in the shadows watching over you just in case alright" she said happily to me.

"Alright I'll trust you" I said to her happily as I dropped down onto the ground. I walk over to the other kids that are in a group. I see a boy with a dog on his head and red fang like marks on his cheeks and is wearing a white shirt with a gray hoody. A boy that is big for his age and red swirl marks on his cheeks and a blue shirt. Another with hair tied up like Anko's accept his is black and he is wearing a green/gray shit and has a bored look. And another boy that had sun glasses on with a collar shirt covering most of his face.

A girl with blue hair wearing a gray hoody and consistently looking at a boy in the group with a blush on her face. A blond haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail with a purple shirt. Another girl with pink hair and red shirt with her arms crossed looking a little bit angry. The last boy I knew had sun blond kissed hair and whisker marks on his cheeks like mine that I recognize and he smiles and waves for me to come over to them.

"Daemon-nii is that you" the blond haired boy yelled happily. "Did Naruto just call that kid nii" the blond haired girl asks everyone. "Hehe sorry maybe I should introduce myself and explain" I said as I reach them with a smile on my face. "My name is Damon and me and Naruto lived in the same orphanage together and we grew close so we consider the other to be a brother" I said to them. "Well it's been a long time where have you been I haven't seen you that much" he said to me happily. "Hay sorry but it's been a little crazy for me lately but it's not so bad that I don't come and see you for your birthday now is it" I said to him happily.

"That's right it's your birthday also happy birthday Damon, Believe it" he said happily as he puts his arm over my shoulder while having his fox grin on his face. "You to buddy" I say to him as I do the same jester to him. "So both of you have the same birthday that's kind of cool" the boy with the gray hoody said to me. "Thanks" I said to him trying to not twitch at the mention of my birthday. "Well we were all going to play hid and seek did you want to play with us" the boy in the hood asked.

"Sure but do you mind if I know your names unless you want to be called hoody" I said to him jokingly. "Good point well Naruto he is your brother why not introduce us" the boy said to him. "Alright well this is Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino are the guys" he said to me and they all acknowledged me as he went through the names. "This is Hinata, Ino, and Sakura-chan" he said as he was a little dreamily saying the pink haired girls name.

"DON'T SAY CHAN WITH MY NAME" The pink haired girl screamed. I fell back along with the boy named Kiba holding our ears in pain. "DON'T SCREATCH YOU BANSHI" me and Kiba yelled back at the girl as we hop back up. She was a little shocked but got angry at us right away. But before she could start screeching again the girl Ino walked in front of her and calmed her down a little. "So you have sensitive ears to Kiba" I said to him grinning. "Me and Akamaru are part of the Inuzuka so we gain animal traits of our partners" he said to me.

"That's so cool" I said to him happily. "Well you know" he said blushing a little at the praise that he was getting while rubbing his nose. "So are we going to play or not, I could be with Sasuke-kun right now" the girl named Ino said. "I know so you better hurry up" the pink haired girl said. "Alright well who is going to be it" everyone said. "I guess if you want I will be it" I said to them a little sheepishly.

"Alright then you go over there and count to 20 and then come and find us" Naruto said happily. "Ok get ready to hid" I said to them happily as I took in all of their scents so that I could find them. 20 seconds later.

"Alright guys here I come" I yell happily as I start to sniff the air. I smell grass and ink from shoji pieces nearby in a tree. I hope up there and find the kid named Shikamaru sleeping in the tree. He stirs and sees me. "What a drag now I have to get up" he mumbles. "Well I could just say I didn't find you up here if you want to nap more" I said to him.

He gave me the same look that Anko did when I gave her dango. "I'll take that as a you like this idea, I'll be back for you when I find everyone else" I said to him as I jumped back down. "Alright now I smell flowers and why do I also smell fear" I mumble as I start running around a few buildings and then hear a dog growling. "This can't be good" I mumble as I start sprinting until I see the girl Ino cowering in a corner as a rabid dog is looking at her. It lunges and I jump in front of her and have it bit my left arm as I hold her with my right.

"**Let go now"** I growl at the dog. My eyes change to its normal crimson slits and the dog starts to cower as it lets go slowly. **"Now run away like a good dog"** I grow at it and it complies by whimpering and running for its life. I turn back to Ino who is frozen in fear and hugging me like her life depended on it burying her face in my chest sobbing. "Hay Ino its ok it left your safe now" I say to her softly. She doesn't move as if she didn't believe me. I rub her back gently with my right hand while making soothing sounds as she lets out her fear at her experience.

After a few minutes she calmed down enough to look at me with red puffy eyes while still clinging to my shirt in her fists. "Thank you" she manages to mumble to me, I smile at her kindly. "Don't mention it Ino-chan but are you alright" I ask her as I help her stand up. "I'm ok" she manages to say as she clings on to my arm shaking in fear. "I think that we should call off the game for now and get you home ok" I ask her softly. "Alright" she says and we walk back to the park. "Alright guys come out of hiding we need to call it a day" I yell.

There was a bunch of grumbling as people got out of there hiding spots and walked over to us. When Kiba saw my arm he bolted over to me. "Dude are you alright your bleeding a lot" he said as he looked at my arm. I look at it and see that the bit was a lot deeper than I thought because I could see the bone a little. "It's not that bad but I think Ino-chan is a little bit worse a rabid dog attacked her and I get it to run away" I said to him. "I find it sick that there are rabid dog's here if people would just take care of them instead of throwing them away when they are done with them this wouldn't have happened" I said a little angrily.

Kiba looks at me with some understanding and smiles at me and I get a happy yelp form his dog Akamaru. "What happed to your arm" Everyone yelled. Ino looked up a little from my arm and looked at the other one and gasped and started sobbing again. "Sorry, sorry, sorry" she mumbled into my shoulder. I rubbed her head. "Shhh it's alright it's just a bit it can heal in no time" I said to her happily grinning. "KIBA" I hear a women yell. "Oh kami, hi mom" he says in a shaky voice. "Where were you I was worried out of my mind when I didn't see you at the compound" she yelled.

"Sorry my friends wanted to play and I just couldn't help it" he mumbled. "Sorry about that it was my fault I wanted to play because it was mine and Naruto's birthday, sorry for being selfish about it" I said to her apologetically as I bowed my head. "And who would you be" she said. "My name is Damon, but you might know me as a different name" I said to her a little sadly. She looked at me and recognized me. "Well Damon I would normally be angry about this but I see that he is alright and you are having fun so" she said as her voice started to trail off as she looked at Ino crying on my arm and my other arm having blood trickling down it.

"What happed" she said as she jogged over to me and kneeled down. I half expected her to take Ino away from me screaming demon brat but she took up my injured hand tenderly lifting the shirt to look at the wound. "Oh a rabid dog was attacking Ino-chan and I kind of took the bit for her" I said to her sheepishly trying to get over the shock of her caring for me. "Alright stand still" she said as she pulled out some medical equipment from her bag on her back hip and started patching up my arm. After a minute my arm was in a bandage and she was smiling at her work. "Well I'm Kiba's mother Tsume Inuzuka" she said with a motherly smile.

"It's nice to meet you and I have a favor to ask you can you get her parents for her" I said as I gestured to Ino. "No problem I will be right back" she said to me as she took to the roofs looking for them. "Well she at least seems nice" I said happily looking at Kiba. "She is great but scary if she ever gets pissed off, thanks for doing that by the way" he said to me. "No problem Kiba, it's what friends do right" I said to him. "Right" he said back to me grinning while slinging his arm around my neck.

"Ino pig how long are you going to hold onto him anyway" Sakura said to her. "That's not a nice thing to call people" I said to Sakura. "No one asked you Damon" she said to me angrily. "Well as you see she is scared and trying to calm down, you would be the same if a dog attacked you" I said to her. "No I would not she is just a scary cat" she said with a snicker. I was about to say something but then I saw a snake near her leg. "Well if that's true then you must not be scared to a snake then" I said to her. "Of course not" she said proudly.

"Well that's good because you have a little friend on your leg" I said to her with a grin. She looked confused and then said snake wrapped around her ankle. I plug my ear and Kiba does the same. Well let's just say that everyone in the village knew that you are able to scare her with a snake. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF OF ME" she screamed. Because I was not able to cover my ears fully because of Ino still holding onto my arm I cringed in pain. (Thank you Anko for that) I thought as I smiled at the rooftop where I saw a shadow looking down on us.

Well Naruto was nice enough and the only one that was able to get to her with all of her flailing to get the snake off of her. When that was done she looked at everyone that was laughing at her while she stared at us with hateful eyes. "That was not funny" she said and stormed off. When she left a man came running up the stairs to the park with panic in her voice. "Princess are you alright" he yelled as he ran over to me. He slide to a stop in front of us and put his hands on her shoulders crying anime tears.

"I am guessing that you are her dad" I said to her a little surprised at his entrance. "Yes and I heard everything thank you Damon" he said while bowing his head. I was beyond shocked at this. I knew that he was a clan head, and that he was a powerful ninja and yet he was bowing to me, I was starting to freak out at what is happening today. "Please don't bow to me I didn't do anything that deserves it" I said to him quietly. "Nonsense you saved my daughter and I am a father above all else so for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart" he said to me with a grin on his face.

I was starting to go into shock. I was not used to people accepting me with what I have been doing most of my life. "Please just don't treat me like I'm a good person god knows most don't" I mumble to him. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for what you did for my daughter and I will be taking her home now" he said to me quietly. I nod and let her go but she doesn't.

"What's the matter princess" he asks confused. "I don't want to leave I want to celebrate Damon's birthday with him" she says to him quietly. "It's your birthday I forgot about that lets have a nice party for you all of you come with me" he said happily as he started walking away. Kiba and Ino started dragging me with them Ino apparently over her fear at the moment. "Wait I want to bring someone if that is alright" I said to them. "I don't see why not who is it" he asked. "AN-CHAN CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE" I yell at the buildings. "An-chan" Ino's father mumbled.

Then like the purple bullet that is Anko, she came down tackling me into a hug making both of us land on the ground, me making sure that blood didn't get on her jacket. "You called Foxy" she said happily as she rubbed her cheek against mine. Everyone was jaw dropped at the women that tackled me. "Crazy snake lady" Ino and Naruto yelled at the same time while pointing at Anko. "An-chan what did you do to my brother and new friend" I asked her. "Blondie made me spill my dango, and the girl Blondie knows me from her father" she said pouting voice while rubbing her cheek on mine again. "Anko what are you doing to the child" Ino's father said with a sigh. "Hugging him" Anko said happily while adding more strength into the bone crushing hug.

"Why are you with him exactly" he asked confused. "Because I want to and he is good company, even Ibuki likes him" Anko said happily. Most of the kids were wondering who Ibuki was while Ino's father ended up face faulting. (But he doesn't like anybody except Anko) he thought in disbelief, for gods sakes he works with the guy and he didn't even like him. "Well do you guys want to go now that An-chans here" I asked Ino's father. "Sure lets go" he said still trying to process what he heard.

Everyone else followed in tow to us. Thanks to Kyu-chan the bit was healed though because of how deep it was now I have a scar and the blood went away, though Anko ended up licking up some of it. This creped everyone except for me out, well I lick my wounds to help them heal and she is now addicted to my blood saying that it tastes almost as good as dango maybe even better. I wanted to panic thinking that she would start draining me of my blood but thankfully didn't.

We walked through the village until we got to a restaurant and entered. When we went in I hid behind Kiba who gave me a questioned look. "Just go with it and keep walking" I said to him. He shrugged and did as I asked and Ino's father got us a table. When we sat down he ordered a big feast for us.

The waitress saw me and snickered as she walked away with everyone's order. 'I have a bad feeling about this Kyu-chan' I said to her. **Same here Damon-sama just be careful alright** she said to me and when everyone else got their food I was still waiting for mine. They all waited and I smiled at them. "It's alright eat your food when mine gets here I'll eat it don't wait for me" I said to them with a smile. They were hesitant at first but nodded and started eating.

A half hour passed and most of the group was done with their food except for Choji who was still eating from his all you can eat barbeque. Then the waitress that had got our food came over with my food finally and walked away without a word. "That was rude hay lady it took you a long time to get him food and you just walked away without saying sorry" Ino yelled. The waitress ignored her and took some other persons order. "It's ok I got the food and that's what matters right" I said to her happily as I put my fork in the stake to cut it and saw that something was coming out of it.

I cut it open and noticed that it was completely raw on the inside and blood was coming out. "Didn't you order that well done" Ino's father asked. (Sorry can't find the name will fix it when I find it out.) "I did but its good stake so no point in not eating it" I said to him as I took a bit and now wish I didn't as something stabbed my cheek. I immediately spit out the food and reached inside of my mouth pulling out a piece of metal.

"FOXY" Anko yelled worried as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude are you alright" Kiba yelled as he saw blood coming out of my mouth. "It's ok" I said to him as the cut in my mouth started to heal. "You are bleeding that is not ok" Ino said as she took my hand and saw the peace of metal in it. "Daddy look at this, it was in his food" Ino said as she showed the metal in my hand to him. His eyes went cold as he sat up and went to the manager. I had to keep my hand on Anko's to keep her from following as blood lust was rolling off of her in waves.

"I think that I should leave so you guys can have a good birthday with Naruto" I said to them. "No don't go" they said together with sad looks in their eyes. "It's alright I normally don't have a birthday with anyone anyway" I said to them honestly as I stood up. "Oh no you don't Foxy you are staying right here" Anko said as she wrapped her arms around me and made me sit on her lap not letting me go.

"You are not going to let go are you" I said to her. "No" she said bluntly. She then leaned closer "if you aren't going to let me kill that guy then you are going to stay here with them and have a good birthday" she whispered. Then Ino's father came back still looking angry. "They said they had no idea what happed" he said in a mocking voice mimicking a certain manager. "It's ok I will just eat later" I said to him. "Fine but let's get you two some cake" he said happily.

I wanted to ask what that was but didn't because I figured it would be a stupid question. He ordered the cake and the waitress just nodded and left. 10 minutes later the cake was brought out and she left. When we looked at the cake there were a mixture of faces, from angry to confused to sad. On it was written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND DEMON". "That's it I'm killing them and this time I have the right to" Anko said angrily as she started to get up.

"Don't do it please" I whispered to her as I pointed to the others in the group. "If you do that they will wonder why you did it and I don't want them to know what I am" I whispered to her. "Fine" she grumbled. "Why does it say Naruto and Demon" Shikamaru asked. "I guess they miss heard my name when I said Damon they put an E instead of an A" I said to him lying through my teeth. Everyone just nodded at this and started eating the cake. "Wait but none of us have a present for Damon" Ino said. "It is fine you all played with me on my birthday and it was a lot of fun, plus we all went out to dinner together so I do not mind" I said happily.

"Alright I guess" she said. I look over and see Hinata who is sitting next to me looking over at Naruto holding a gift in her hands looking back and forth between the present and a certain blond. "Hinata why don't you give him your gift I promise that he will love it" I said to her happily. She was still crimson but nodded as she pulled Naruto's shirt lightly to get his attention. "N-n-naruto-kun ha-happy birt-h day" she stuttered. "Wow thanks Hinata-chan" he said happily as he took the present from her. When he opened it he pulled out a pair or orange arm bands with the leaf symbol on it in black. "These are so cool thanks Hinata-chan" he said happily as he put them on.

Right then and there she passed out. Her head landing on Naruto's shoulder with a happy smile on her face. He was about to panic but I told him not to. "Just let her stay their she is just really happy that you liked it" I said to him happily. He just nodded and let her stay there. "Alright what do you guys want to do now?" I ask them. I think that we should all go and get some Ichiraku" Naruto said happily. "NO" everyone yelled waking up Hinata. "What happened" she mumbles as she blinks a few times looking around.

"I take it he drags you guys their all the time" I say to them. "You got that right" Kiba mumbles angrily. "Alright then how about we go around the town and get Damon a gift for his birthday" Ino suggested. Everyone starts to mumble that it was a good idea. I start to get nervous and shake with the thought of going out on the town tonight of all nights but I feel Anko lean close to my ear. "Don't worry you have two Jounin and a bunch of clan heirs with you there is no one that could hurt you without getting killed" she whispers happily.

I nod to her and just hope that she is right, and also getting the feeling that if she is able to she will be the one doing the killing. We pay for the food and cake while walking out of the restaurant to go out. When we leave Ino grabs my arm and starts dragging me with her. 'I have a bad feeling about this' I think. **Trust me more than just her are going to force you to go shopping with them later in life especially that Anko girl** Kyu said to me. 'After the first time that she dragged me to that dango place I believe you' I said to her while sighing.

"Sorry Shikamaru I am going to be taking you line right now this is Troublesome" I said to him. "No problem" he said in a bored tone. I looked and noticed that even though he looked bored he was calculating everything that he saw. "Let's get this started shall we look here is a good shop" Ino said as we stop in front of a jewelry store. 'I think that she wants to do some shopping for herself' I think a little amused. She drags me in and we start looking at everything around the store.

Ino is flying around the store looking for different things as a present for me and herself. Her father follows her and everyone splits into groups. Leaving me and Anko together looking around the store for something that I could have as a present. Nothing really caught my eye until I stopped at a thick black chocker with a red eye in the center where my adams apple would be. "Oh that looks cute let's get it for you Foxy" Anko said seductively. "I don't want you to have to go and do that for me" I say to her.

"It's a birthday present you don't have to worry about it I will love to give it to you as a present" she said as she grabbed it and paid for it before I could argue about it. She came back and put it on my neck. It was a little loose but then again I would just grow into it. "There you go happy birthday Foxy" she said happily as she kissed my cheek. I went bright red but tried to calm myself down.

After a little while everyone came over and saw the chocker on my neck. "That looks so cool" Kiba said and his dog barked in agreement. "Thanks" I say to him while stroking the gift. "Well let's get out of here it's getting late" Naruto said trying to get away from the girly store. "Alright that's a good idea" I said. "My parents will be sending bugs for me soon" Shino said. I was a little shocked because I think that it was the first time I have heard him talk all night.

"Well I guess that this is good night guys" I said to them happily. "Damon quick question what is your favorite animal" Ino asks. "Foxes why" I ask her. "You will see" she says happily. **I love you to Damon-sama** Re says happily. "Yes good night Damon" they said happily as they started going their own directions. "Alright now I'm going to get us some food come on" Anko said happily as she went in front of the dango shop. "Be back in a minute" she said as she ran inside, I leaned back on the building and touched the chocker. 'Why is it that this little thing makes me so happy' I think. **It's because you got it from someone that really cares for you** Re said to me. 'I guess you are right Re-chan' I said to her.

After a minute someone came out of the shop and I thought it was Anko but it was a group of drunken villagers. 'Oh god dam it' I think with fear starting to swell in me. "Look who it is" one of the ninja's said with a sadistic smile on his face. I don't feel like listening to the rest of it as I start running. I go into an ally way and hop over the fence and took off running. I think that I had a good amount of distance between us until I get a kunai in my back. "Ahh" I yell as I fall forward. I stagger up and start running again limping now as I try to get away. Then there is a whistling noise and then two shrunken are now in my legs.

"Oh look at the little demon he has some nice clothes" one of them said. "And look at that thing on his neck he had to have stolen it" another said as he took out a kunai. "They were gifts" I said to them as I pulled out the shuriken. "Bull shit no one in this village will ever like you" one of them said. "Your wrong she cares for me" I said to them angrily. "HAHAHA looks like the little demon has a whore with him" the first ninja said. "She is not a whore" I yell as I throw the bloodied shurakin at him. He deflects them easily and looks down on me.

"Now you are dead" he says as he starts going through hand signs. _Fire style Fire ball jutsu_ he says as a fire ball appears out of his mouth coming flying at me. "Oh shit" I yell as I try to get out of the way. But I don't and take the blunt of the attack. "Ha did you see that I killed the demon" he said happily. "Little do you know about the kyubi" I say to him as I stand in the middle of the flames. The group looks at me shocked. "Fire will never hurt me because of the fact that the Kyubi is a FIRE demon" I said to them.

"The only thing that you did was destroy the shirt that An-chan bought for me" I said angrily as most of the shirt that I had was burnt to a crisp. "You mean that snake whore" one of them said getting over his shock. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME DEAD BEAT" a familiar voice yells. They all freeze as they turn around slowly. "Oh shit" they say as they look to see a very pissed Anko holding a bag of food. "Oh shit running" they say as they start to run away. "AND YOU ANBU GET THE FUCK OUT HERE" she yells. Two anbu jump down one with a hawk mask and another with a dragon mask. "Why the fuck didn't you help him, he got hit by a jutsu that would kill most chunin" she yelled.

They said nothing as they went away apparently not interested in what she has to say. "It's alright Anko lets just go home" I said to her with a weak smile. "This is not fuckin ok Foxy" she says to me in a softer voice. "We will talk to the hokage tomorrow about me going into the ninja academy and then we go and tell him about that how about it" I say to her in a hopeful voice. "Fine but you have to sleep with me tonight" she says with a seductive smile. "HENTAI" I scream at her with my face completely flustered. "Not that way Foxy I meant it literally, like me and you sleeping together and no squirming away from me this time" she said to me.

"Alright" I mumble. She squeals and grabs me and we start building hopping. We get to her house we eat the food that she got. After we are done she forces me to undo my transformation and then she glops me and we go to her bed and fall asleep with her arms around my stomach and using my arm as a pillow. I unconsciously wrap my tail around her stomach protectively. We fall asleep like that rather peacefully for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3 removing her nighmare

**The next morning**

I stir in my sleep from another nightmare of me being attacked on my last birthday, I just shake it off and look at the peaceful sleeping form of Anko. I try to think and remember that she made me sleep with her again last night, to be honest I didn't mind because of how kind she was. I stay like that for a few minutes and then Anko starts to stir in her sleep. She blinks a few times rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning An-chan" I said to her happily. "Good morning Foxy" she said back grinning. She gets off of me and we both take a bath again. This time I remembered to keep my eyes closed with the soap. When we get out I am dressed in a plane white shirt with a crimson hoody with black pants. "Ready to talk to the Hokage" I said to her.

"Happy to" she said with a sadistic grin on her face. I shiver at the thought but shake it off. **Damon** Rebecca says to me in a happy voice. 'What is it Re'I ask her. **It's done I can take off that mark from Anko-chan** she says happily and I swear I can feel her jumping for joy in my head. 'That's great' I say back to her. **Tell her when you get to the hokage's office and we can perform the ritual their **she said to me. 'Alright whatever you say Re-chan' I say to her.

I put on my transformation and we start building hopping until we get to the hokage's office. We are in front of the office when we are stopped by the attendant. "Where do you two think that you are going" she says in a cold tone. "To see Hokage-jiji" I said to her happily. "You will not see him" she says with venom in her voice. "What is going on out here" I hear the hokage ask through the door. I hear footsteps and then him opening the door. "Oh hello their Damon, Anko what can I do for you today" he asks with a warm smile. "We wanted to see you if that is alright" I ask him.

"My door is always open to you my boy come on in" he says happily while gesturing for us to come in. We walk in and stand in front of his desk as he sits back down. "I wanted to join the ninja academy if that is alright jiji" I said to him. "I don't see why not but why would you like to do that" he asks me. "Because I want to protect those that I find to be precious though they are few right now I still want a way to protect them" I said to him happily. "That is a very good answer" he says happily with a soft smile on his face. "And there is also another thing that I need to do" I said as I turn to Anko.

"An-chan I know of a way to remove your curse mark" I say to her. There was a silence for a few seconds as she processed what I just said. "An-chan" I say worried as I reach out to touch her. "Foxy don't joke about that please" she says to me in a sad tone. "I am not lying I really know a way to remove it" I said to her. **I might be a trickster but I don't lie** Re said as if she could be heard. "Foxy not even the toad sage could remove it what do you think you can do" she says to me. "Please just let me try, it hurts you and I don't want to see you hurt" I say to her sadly. "Don't start tearing up on me, (sigh) fine if you really think you can fix it then give it a try" she says to me.

"Thanks" I say to her. **Alright then tell her that she needs to kneel down to your level and to show you the seal** Re says to me. I nod and tell her what to do, she does what I ask. **Now wrap your arms around her neck and put my chakra into your mouth like last time, but this time I need you to bit over the seal** she says. "This might hurt" I say to Anko as I wrap my arms around her neck. I undo the transformation so that I have my fangs and bit right over the seal. She winces in pain but doesn't move as I pour Rebecca's chakra into it. My everything starts to burn but I ignore it. **That's very good it's almost done just hang in their Damon** Re says to me encouraging me to keep going. After about a full three minutes I feel like I am on fire, again.

Then Anko is enveloped in red chakra and flashes bright red. **Alright stop biting her** Re says to me. I do this and close my eyes until the light goes away. When it is a way I look at the sight of Anko and me and the hokages eyes are as big as dinner plates. "What are you two looking at" comes a much higher pitch voice of Anko. "Uh Anko it looks like there was a side effect to you losing your curse mark" I say to her. "What do you mean foxy" she asks. "Well I think that you should just look for yourself" I say to her as I point at me mirror next to her. She does this and shrieks making me fall back in pain.

Anko is now 9 year old girl again with rather baggy clothing that she was wearing before. "What the hell did you do to me Foxy" she says as she runs over to me and grabs me by the collar. "Don't be mad please I didn't know that would happen I only knew that it would take off the curse mark" I said to her. When I look again I see that now she has a different mark there. It looked like a purple nine tailed fox sleeping on her neck. **Wonderful it worked** Re squealed happily. "Re what did you do" I said out loud in a confused tone. **Simple there is no way to remove the mark so I replaced it with a mating mark, she is now your mate for life so she had to turn into your age** she said to me happily.

'She…is…my….WHAT" I think then scream that last part. "What happened Damon" the hokage asked. "I, Re, how, Anko I am so sorry I didn't know this would happen I am so sorry" I say as I bow my apologies to Anko as tears start to well up in my eyes. "What did you do Foxy, I have a different mark where the other was" she says to me. **I don't see the problem she will grow up better than before and she cares for you, bonus is she will be stronger then before and be with you forever, she just got turned into your age to be with you longer, plus when you hit 18 you wont age anymore **she said to me. "Foxy" I hear Anko say to me and I look at her.

"Explain please I won't be angry" she said me in a carring tone. "Well according to the person who gave it to me I replaced the mark with a matingmark" I said to her whispering the last part. "Say that again" she said as she walked closer to me. "It's a mating mark that makes you stronger then you are before when you grow up but now you are considered my mate, I swear that I didn't know that until it was done" I said to her putting my hands up protectively. 'Now she is going to hate me like everyone else and I will be alone again' I think fearfully as I start crying again. "Well you know what screw it Foxy, you're probably the best guy in the village anyway except for Ibuki but I think of that guy like a brother so you are the next best thing" she says with a grin on her face.

"What" I mumble thinking that she was kidding while taking a shaky step away from her, no way I did something horrible like that taking her choice away from her and she is accepting it. "I said I don't mind, I don't have his voice in my head anymore and I will be better than before plus have you seen me" she said as she does a cute pose. "I have baby soft skin again plus now I can be with you all the time Foxy" she said happily as she gives me a bone crushing hug. "Why are you accepting it, I took something so important from you" I said to her in a shaky voice cradling my head on the verge of going crazy. "Because like I said most don't like me anyway and you like me honestly and I like you to" she said while easing up on the crushing while kissing my cheek gently.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt this normally but I have to ask you something Anko" he said to her. "Yes I would like to join the academy with Damon" she said to him seriously. "You knew what I was going to ask" he says questioningly. "Well ya I still have all my knowledge and experience but I don't have my chakra reserves or reflexes anymore" she said to him. "Well that is understandable" he mumbles. "So is that ok if I went with Damon" she asks with puppy dog eyes. "As you wish just be with him and I will have it paid as a permanent C rank mission" he said to her.

"Thanks Hokage-sama" she says happily. "No problem Anko, now have a good day you start the academy tomorrow morning" he says to us. We both smile happily at the thought of going to the academy together, then another thought came to me. "Hokage-jiji is it alright if another one of my friends comes with us to the academy" I ask him. "I don't see a problem with that what would your friends name be" he asks me. "Her name is Rebecca" I said to him. "That is a very different name but I don't see the problem" he says to me. I grin at the idea and take Anko's hand and we walk out of the office. We figure that the first thing that we should do is get her some new clothes. We get to a clothing store and I hide outside of the store for her. After what seemed like five minutes she came outside. She was now wearing a purple shirt with a black snake wrapped around it with it hissing right over her heart. She wore normal black anbu pants and black sandals. "Well how do I look Foxy" she asks while making a pose. "You look really cute" I say to her smiling.

"Awww you are such a flirt" she says as she slaps my shoulder playfully. "Only with you" I say to her grinning. 'I think that she is rubbing off on me' I think as I continue to grin. "Let's go home and get some food ready for dinner" I say to her. "Great idea Foxy" she says to me while dragging me through the streets. While we are walking we are given the usual evil glairs but they are only focused on me not Anko. "Who is that pore girl" a villager says. "The demon must have corrupted her" another says.

"An-chan I think that we should hurry up they are starting to have that look in their eyes again" I say to my friend. "Alright" she whispers back and we start jogging back to her house. We get their without incident thankfully and get inside. "Well that was different than normal" she says. "I agree with you on that one" I say to her. "Well anyway let's get some food" she says happily as we both walk to the kitchen. "What should we eat, besides the obvious" I say to her as she reaches for some Dango in the fridge.

"I guess that we can eat some meat" she says to me as she pulls out some stakes. "That's a good idea and what else should we have" I ask her. "Well a salad will be good for balancing it" she said to me grinning. "You got it Foxy" she says as she pulls out a cabbage for us to eat. "Alright I will get the salad and you cook the meat" I say to her in a questioning tone. "Sounds good" she says to me as she pulls out a frying pan. I hear sizzling so I know that she is cooking. I walk over to the sink and rinse off the soon to be salad and then start ripping off the leafs making a salad.

About an hour later we are sitting at the kitchen table eating the food, that I ended up making myself because Anko nearly set the kitchen on fire. "This is really good" I mumble between bits. "Don't talk with your mouth full Foxy" she lectures while doing the very same thing. We both start laughing at our stupidity after swallowing making us start to chock a little. "Well want to turn in early today so that we can get up early for class tomorrow" she asks me. "I guess that is a good idea" I said to her. 'I can also talk to you when we go to bed' I say to Re-chan. **Alright Damon-sama** she says back to me.

We walk to bed room and pass out the second that we hit the bed.

My mind scape

I am in the sewer like area again and I start searching around. I see the big cage again and I jog over to it and slip through the bars to see Re sitting on the bed that I thought about for her. **Hello Damon-sama it's good to see you again** she says to me smiling. "You to Re-chan did you figure out how to do what I asked you" I asked her. **Yes I did** she said while hopping off of the bed. "Alright how are you going to be able to come out of the seal partially" I asked her. **Well you see the giant tag that says seal their right** she said to me while pointing at the tag. "Ya" I said as I back out of the cage and looked at the giant seal. **Tear off about two ninths of the seal and I will be able to leave, but I have to warn you it will hurt because a part of you will be ripped out** she said to me.

"Alright but how do I get up their?" I ask her. **Here let me help **She says to me as red chakra comes through the bars and wraps around my lower half and start to lift me up. When I am in front of the seal I grip the corner of it. "Now I just rip off a little bit of the tag right" I ask her. She nods to me and I do as she asks. I do as she says and by the time that I am done the red chakra tosses me gently to her. While in midair I feel pain shoot through my body.

She catches me and holds me close**. Don't worry Damon-sama you can yell if it hurts I will be right here until you wake up **she says to me softly. I scream like my life depended on it. My veins felt like they were on fire while my muscles felt like they were made out of ice. When they met it was nearly unbearable. I passed out from the pain (can you pass out inside of your own head?).

Outside of mindscape

I woke up from the light in my eyes. I feel stiff but none of that pain that I felt last night and I smile a little at that. I try to sit up but notice that I have two weights holding me down. Wait a minute two. I think as I look down and see Anko using my right shoulder like a pillow and drooling a little bit while clinging to my shirt with her purple hair down from its normal pony tail fanned out all over the place. 'I will not lie that looks really cute' I think as I look over to the other side and see Re. She had her fox ears and long crimson hair that went down to her knees. But what he really noticed was that she had two tails not her normal 9 tails.

They sure in their sleep a little but they do not move from me. "Good morning girls" I whisper to them shaking them gently. (After yesterday with how bad idea it is to wake Anko I don't feel like going through a wall again). "Five more minutes" they say at the same time as she snuggle deeper into me. "Alright five more minutes but then you have to wake up alright" I say to them. They mumble and go back to sleep. After a few more minutes Anko's head shoots up. "Wait a minute GIRLS as in more than one" she said emphasizing the word girls. She looked over and sure enough there was Re still on my chest smiling happily at the warm feeling of being near someone again.

"What the fuck bitch who are you" Anko yells as she pulls a kunai out of god knows where. Before she can bring down the knife I grab her wrist stopping it. "Don't do that Anko this is Re-chan better known as the Kyubbi" I say to her with a grin. "Wait the Kyubbi then I am definitely going to kill it" she says as she tries again with the knife but I don't let go of her wrist. "Please don't do that she is not a bad person she is really kind and was my first friend please don't hurt her" I said to her with pleading eyes. "Then why the hell did she attack the village" Anko asked angry. "She didn't her mother did, according to Re she was pregnant with her the same time that my mother was with me. I got her sealed inside of me instead of mother, who was half sealed in Naruto. Kyu is stronger than her mother but doesn't have the same control or memories and experience that she did. Also according to her, her mother was controlled by a masked man who put her under a genjutsu forcing her to attack the village against her will" I said to her.

The entire time Anko was sitting in front of me listening intently to get all the details. After a few minutes she nodded to me and smiled. "Well I guess that explains why she looks so young, plus if you trust her then I guess that I can to, and I really cant blame her for something that her mother did" she says to me. "Thank you An-chan" I say to her kissing her cheek. She blushes at the different thought of me kissing her for once but shakes it off. Right then is when Re decides it's a good time to get up. "Good morning Damon-sama" she says happily as she kisses my cheek.

I blush at her doing this and see Anko seething a little from seeing this being done. "And why did you kiss him" she asks in a dangerous tone. "Because I love him just like you Anko-chan, why wouldn't you kiss the one you love" Re asks. Anko dons a thinking pose for a few minutes then grins. "Alright I get your point but know that even though he has known you longer if you end up hurting him, I don't care if you are Kami incarnate I will kill you" she says to her in a dangerous tone. "Alright" she says happily.

"Girls aren't we supposed to be going to the academy today and I think that it starts in about one hour" I say to them as I look over at the clock. "Oh crap Foxy your right lets go you two" Anko says as she grabs our hands and drags us to the bathroom where we shower really fast then get dressed.

Anko gave Re some of her clothes. Re wore a white long sleeve shirt with a bunch of black weapons on it getting thrown randomly over the shirt. With crimson colored pants with black sandals, Anko helped Re tie her hair in a ponytail and then wrapped it around her neck like a scarf so it wouldn't get dirty. I wore a black t shirt with a crimson hoody with the kanji for Fox on the back, and also wearing my new chocker that Anko got me. With black ANBU pants and sandals like Re's. Finally Anko wore her usual purple shirt with the black snake and blue ninja pants with blue sandals.

We are all smiling at ourselves in the mirror and I shake my head a little to give my hair the wild untamed look that I usually have. "Alright we got about 15 minutes until class starts so let's get a hustle shale we" Anko says to us from the door. Me and Re put on our transformations to hide our features and then we started running to class. (Re still has her crimson colored eyes they are just normal pupils and she looks the same except for her not having her tail, nails, and ears).

We get to the school with rather good timing and we walk to our class. When we get there we see that some of the people that we met yesterday are already there. "Yo Damon what up" Kiba says grinning. "Not much Kiba are you and Akamaru exited for today" I ask him grinning as we go to the back of the class. I take a quick look and see that there is Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and some guy being swarmed by girls with and was brooding in the corner. I see Sakura fighting some girl for a spot next to the kid and wins while Ino is seating near Kiba and Shino and was pointing for me to sit near her. I sit right behind her with Anko and Re sitting on my sides.

"Good morning to you Ino-chan" I said to her happily. "Good morning Da-kun" she says back smiling. "Who are your friends" she asks me. "This is An-chan, and Re-chan" I said as I pointed to them. "Wait you mean ANKO" she says in fear. "Well yes but something happened so she turned younger again" I said to her. She shook her head that she understood. We talk for a little while then I see Naruto come into the room followed by Shikamaru and Chogi. "Hay bro" I say to him, he does his normal foxy grin and he goes over to sit next to Sakura but I get up and start dragging him away. "Awww let me sit next to Sakura-chan" he whines. (Like hell I'm letting you sit next to that banish bitch) I think in irritation.

"Naruto sit next to your friends not people who hate you" I said to her as I grab Hinata from her corner in the back causing her to make an eep noise and have them both sit with us. Naruto sat in between Kiba and Hinata much to her happiness and his confusion. Shino is sitting next to Ino and Shikamaru and Chougi are sitting next to Shino. "Alright that's better friends stick together right" I said to them grinning. They all return the grin in understanding, well except for Shikamru who was already asleep again and Shino but I cant see his face so that doesn't count.

Right then a teacher comes into the classroom with his hair in a ponytail like Anko's and a scar across his nose. "Hello class my name is Iruka and I will be your sensei for the next few years until you graduate" he says to us happily. (Well at least he acts like a nice guy) I think as I look around to see everyone looking intently at him. (So this is what I am going to do for the next few years) I think with an amused smile.

Lunch time

When we were told that lunch came around our group stretched sitting up grinning. "Finally I am hungry, An-chan, Re-chan what should we eat today" I ask her. "Don't know Foxy whatever you want to eat" Anko says to me. "Whatever you would like to eat Damon-sama" Kyu says to me smiling. "Alright then let's get us some meat" I said to them as I pull out a storage scroll. (AN: let me explain over the years Damon has learned about sealing arts and has a talent for it and has gotten into the habit of sealing all of his things inside of scrolls so that he has all of his things with him all the time. Now that I cleared that up let's get back to the story)

I bit my thumb and wiped some of the blood on the seals, "and here we go" I say as I pull out three bento's with fresh meat and rice in it. "Alright let's eat up" I say happily as I pass it around to everyone. The others in the group look at me in shock. "How do you know sealing, it's supposed to be really hard" Kiba says to me in shock. "When me and Naruto where in the orphanage we found a scroll on it and we understood it really well, Naruto is better than me at it actually" I said to them. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment from the praise as everyone looked at their idiot of a friend and apparently understood one of the hardest and confusing things know to ninja.

We all sit under a tree and eat our lunches. But just when I thought that this was going to be a relaxing lunch the evil that is known as Sakura comes over with some of the other fan girls. "Why are you four with these losers Sauske-kun is over their" she says as she points to the girls in the group. "Because I would rather be with someone that gives me the light of day" Anko says to her. "I like to be with Damon-sama more than the Uchiha" Re says as she swallows the last of her meat. I see that she pouting at the fact that she doesn't have any more, me seeing that she liked it so much that I put the rest of mine on her bento and her eyes turn into starts as she thanks me and eats it.

"These guys are fun and Sauske-kun wouldn't pay attention to me anyway" Ino says to her. "I am ha ha, happy here with N Naruto-kun and his bro brother" Hinata stutters. "But its Sauske-kun how could you not want to be with him" she says with shock in her voice. "We already told you why" Anko said and then she looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please Foxy-kun can I have some" she says. I chuckle a little as I pull a small plate of dango out of the scroll. She squeals and kisses my cheek as she takes a stick of dango and starts eating it with stars in her eyes. "So what you two are just staying with him because he is giving you things that's just pathetic" Sakura says with a eat shit grin on her face as she turns to leave

The bad thing is that when she turned to leave her foot hits the dango plate making them spill on the ground. In a second the temperature drops by 20 degrees. "My dango" Anko mumbles as she looks at the rest of the dango on the ground. 'Oh shit' I think as I sit behind her making her sit between my legs and wrap my arms around her chest and arms. "ILL KILL YOU BITCH" Anko yells as she snaps and starts flailing around in my grip trying to get to Sakura, who ran for her life the second that Anko snapped. "An-chan calm down please look" I say as I lift up a stick of dango that I started to eat with the first dango bitten in half. She instantly calms down and bits it teary eyed.

Her head hangs low as she starts pouting with tears coming from her eyes about her lost dango. I keep on feeding her while patting her head. When she is finished with most of the dango that didn't go onto the floor she leans back onto me with her arms crossed and pouting. "Why don't you ever let me kill them" she pouts. The group sweat drops at the statement. "Well because I don't want you to get in trouble" I say to her happily as I continue to rub her head while wrapping the other arm around her in a hug. "Fine but I get to do something to you as punishment" she says with a grin appearing on her face. "Wha What would that be" I ask her a little fearfully.

"This" she says as she puts a dango in my mouth and I just shrug and start to eat it then when I am about to swallow she kisses me. Most of the group flies back by nose bleeds (most of the guys except for Shino who is holding the bridge of his nose preventing it). All the girls except for Re have their eyes big as dinner plates with heavy blushes on their faces. She sucks the dango from my mouth and swallows it. "Delicious I should do that more often" she says with a devilish smile on her face. I am blushing like mad at what she did.

"Wow" was all Ino could say as she looked at the fact that Anko turned around and put her head back on my chest using me like a big pillow while she sighs in content. (So that's what a kiss is) Hinata thought as she looks as her blond crush. "Aww why do you always get to kiss him I want to do it to" Re pouts as she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me hungrily. This is becoming too much attention for me to handle as she backs away with a content sigh. "Hay I am the only one who gets to do that" Anko says to Re. "Says who I didn't see him complaining" Kyu says back. "That's because he is in shock like normal you know full well what happens when he gets kissed, he is not used to it so he freezes" Anko says back. "Yes but he is blushing so I think that he liked it" she said back with a grin on her face.

She looks back at me and sees that Re was right and starts pouting. "He is just like that because of me kissing him" she says with a devilish smirk on her face. "Nu-uh he is like that because I kissed him" Kyu says back. I feel myself start to shake in fear at all the attention. Normally I only have this much attention when someone is trying to kill me and I start looking around franticly to see if anyone was coming at me. The two of them see this and pull me into a hug and whisper in my ears. "No one is coming it's just us here, sorry for scaring you" they whisper to me just for me to hear.

I nod and calm down a little as they sit like before and I wrap shaky arms around Anko while everyone else has recovered and is giving me a confused look. "Sorry I thought that I heard something" I said to them. They shrug it off and go back to what they were doing before Sakura decided to interrupt our day. We went through lunch rather peacefully until we got toward the end of lunch when Ino got my attention. "What's up Ino-chan" I ask her. She pulls something out of her bad smiling with a blush on her face. "I know that this is late but happy birthday Da-kun" she says happily as she pulls out a sleeveless trench coat with a hood. It was red and it had the kanjin for protector on the back but what really caught my attention was that on top of the hood I saw fox ears sticking out of it. "I hope that you like it" she says happily. I look and see that the ears and kanjin were sown on and I see her fingers with healing prick's in them from sowing.

"Thanks Ino-chan I love it" I say to her happily as I hug her happily. She blushes at the sudden contact but hugs back a few seconds later. "You're welcome" she says happily. We release after a few seconds then we both are still smiling happily. We hear the bell and we run inside and get in our seats just before Iruka gets back in. "Nice coat" Anko whispers to me. "Thanks Ino-chan made it for me" I whisper back. "Nice" she whispers back. Iruka uses his big head jutsu to get the class to quiet down which makes me and Anko to laugh like crazy while rolling on the floor.

(So this is what it's going to be like for the next few years) I think as I grin at the idea.

Authors Note: Hay guys what up. Well as you can kind of tell this is going to be a harem thing with the OC. Please don't rant about it until you hear me out please. I am just giving all the characters that I liked that ended up dying or things like that into it; Anko is the only exception to the dying part. It will consist of Anko, Rebecca, Fem Haku (still think he was a she), Kin, and Tayuya (Love that crazy bitch). Ino is going to get together with someone else but has a crush on Damon for him saving her life think of them being like brother and sister (Sort of like Naruto and Sakura after the 3 year time skip).

Also I am going to BASH Sakura and Sauske because of the fact that in the Anime they both pissed me the fuck off with the way they treated Naruto. Come on who wouldn't love that guy. After the time skip I will ease up on the bashing on Sakura because she did become like a sister to Naruto but Sauske will still get it don't ask how just read and find out BYBY


	4. Chapter 4 Time skip and teams

**Time skip 4 years (Everyone is age 12)**

AN: ya sorry but I do not feel like dealing with having to write all of that about how they got through the academy but trust me I don't normally skip things that are important and also just so you know I am not going to change to much of the story line if I can help it I think it was rather well done and I do not see a point in changing something that does not need changing. Though this story will mainly be following what happened outside of Naruto's point of view.

It was graduation day and over the years everyone has started changing for the better. Hinata has had the most improvement by her coming out of her shell, and does not faint every three seconds that she is near Naruto. It was most thanks to Naruto always being with her and them becoming close friends, it was thanks to their personalities rubbing off of the other with Naruto calming down and Hinata gaining some of Naruto's confidence. Kiba has calmed down on his hormones and now is well liked by most, for his new found patience with getting together with others, his sister and mother love him dearly for it now. Ino tried to get me to date her but after a few years realized that what she had was not love but was really just love of a family member not a lover. Me and her are like brother and sister now. Anko and Re are still the same with them being my girlfriends. The only problem is that I am not allowed to marry them both unless I am part of the CRA and I don't have a blood line but Re said that she has been slowly changing my DNA to be able to have a blood line. One noticeable physical change about me is that now I have three tails, Re says that the stronger I get the more tails I will get.

Today was the graduation and I was grinning like a mad man after all the years of training with Anko and Re are going to pay off. In reality the three of us are almost high Chunnin level according to Anko. Well now that you know what happened let's get on with it.

I felt the warmth of the sun on my face and I blink a few times. I try to move my arms to rub the sleep out of my eyes but realize that I cannot move them. I look down and see that Anko and Re ended up sneaking into my room again and were sleeping on me. It's not like I minded it in the least but I also know that it is best if boys and girls don't sleep together all of the time or else we will gain ideas. "Girls good morning" I whisper to them while gently shaking them. They try to shake me off while snuggling deeper into my chest. I look at them and they make me think of angles with how their hair down like they did.

I got an idea and blew lightly on Anko's ear making her shiver. I continue to do this for a few minutes before she blinks a few times and looks at me. "I was having a good dream" she whined. "Sorry Hebi-hime but I needed to wake you up so that we could go and take the test" I said to her. "Wait we have to get up now" she said while jumping out of the bed. "You really are excited to be a genin" I said to her.

"Well there is that but I will be, DAMED IF I HAVE TO STAY FOR THOSE FUCKIN FLORAL CLASSES AGAIN" she said screaming that last part. 'Oh right I remember her not liking that and the first day she had me take her out to get Dango and had me feed her to get the day out of her head' I thought as I started sitting up while holding Re who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Alright Re-chan please wake up we need to go to class" I said as I blew on her ear making her shiver and blinking. "Why do you always wake us up by blowing on our ears" Anko asked in a curious voice. "Well you normally don't want to wake up so I decided to do that and you ended up waking up that way" I said to her.

"Well how about you wake us up in a different way" Anko said in a seductive voice. "How would you like me to" I asked her curiously. "Like this" she said as she saddled me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was confused at first but then I just gave into my instincts and kissed her back. Much to her joy as I felt her lips curl into a smile and we stayed like this for what seemed like a few minutes just letting our tongues battle one another. We would have gone longer but Re was now fully awake and decided to interrupt us by pulling me away. "Me to" she said before she planted a kiss on my now. While Anko tasted like dango and sweet, Re tasted like meat.

After a while we stopped while panting heavily with our faces red. We looked to see that we had a half hour before we had to be at school for the exam. So we decided to just take a shower together to save time and did that quickly. We get dressed in our new clothes.

I have the trench coat that Ino gave me with a black shirt. I put on crimson anbu pants that had pockets with my things in them. With my classic black sandals, and finally I have punk spike bracelets around both arms and ankles with gravity seals on them that 20 times my weight for day to day training. Anko wore her clothes like she used to before she was marked she just had them smaller to fit her. And finally Kyu had a black trench coat like mine and a fishnet shirt underneath, she had skin tight black pants with red flip flops, when she fights she likes to be bare foot so she wanted something to be able to remove quickly and easily. On the back of our coats we had the Kanjis for Protector for me, Snake for Anko, and Vixen for Kyu.

"Alright himes shall we go" I ask them. "Ya, hay why don't we get in there with style" Anko said with a devious smile on her face. "I have a feeling you would like to do that" I said to her with my own smile while making a hand sign. We all make the sign and shushin (I think that's how you spell it) to the school room. Me in a black cloud with blue flames inside of it, Anko with snakes crawling around her and then falling to the ground, and finally Kyu blew up into a pure crimson colored flame.

**The academy room**

"I wonder where everyone is" Kiba mumbled while everyone of his friends knew he meant Damon. The two were the best friends that they could see with them always being there to help the other. "I don't know I know that they are a shoe in to pass along with us, and Naruto is here with us after doing some extra credit to help him pass" Ino said while pointing at Naruto who was sitting with Hinata. What they didn't see was that they were holding hands under the table. (yes I did make them a couple shut up I think that it is a very cute couple, so says the author)

Right then and there in the front of the class they see three things appear in the middle of the classroom. A black and blue cloud of smoke and fire, a pile of snakes, and pure crimson flames. "Yo everyone" I say happily while grinning after appearing out of the smoke. "Holy hell Damon when did you learn that" Kiba yelled excitedly. "Just some training that's all" I said to him while I sat right behind him with Anko and Kyu on either side of me. "We thought you weren't going to make it" Ino said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, we were late because of us needing to get these" I said as I pulled out two pieces of paper with seals on them.

I open them up and a meat bun and a small plate of dango were on the table. I handed them to Kyu and Anko who accepted them with stars in their eyes. "You were nearly late because you were making a breakfast run" Kiba said deadpanned. "You think that they would let me forget" I asked him. "Good point" he said as he watched the two of them eat with stars in their eyes. They started eating their favorite foods while I talked to everyone else.

After a few minutes Iruka came into the room with Mizuki. We all started to do the exam of us performing the three basic jutsu. First up was the clone jutsu. It went down the line relatively quick as everyone went up and gave it their best attempt to do it. Sauske went up and I covered my ears as the fan girls started squealing at him going up and doing it without much trouble. When it was my turn I walk up and get in front of everyone. "Ha Damon-baka you can't do better than Sasuke-kun you might as well give up" screeched our favorite pink haired banish.

I cringe at her voice and then I see Anko giving me a devilish smirk that said 'prove that bitch wrong'. I grin darkly sending shivers down everyone's spin. "Sakura let me prove you wrong" I say to her darkly as I do a few hand sighs and make 10 clones pop into existence. "Ha Sauske-kun could do better than that if he wanted to" Sakura screamed. "Really" on of my clones said to her as it touched her chair and pushed it slightly making her wobble in her seat. "Wait that is a solid clone" Iruka said in disbelief. "I know I found out I have a fire affinity and this is my fire clone it is a solid form of fire chakra, best part is when they disperse they with lit anything near them on fire" I said with a sadistic grin that would make Anko proud, which it was.

"I also know that if you have to much chakra you can't do these jutsu because they can't take the amount that you put into them" I said to him. "That is true" Iruka said in shock as I continued to look at him. "So what's my grade" I ask him. "You get perfect score for that" he said to me and I just smile as I walk back to my seat. "Alright next up is Rebecca" he said and Re hopped out of her seat and went forward. "Perform the clone jutsu please" he says to her. "OK" she says happily as she does the same hand signs that I did and created 5 fire clones. "Nice job Re-hime" I said to her happily. "Thanks Foxy-kun" she said. "Alright you get a perfect score as well" Iruka says to her. "Yay did you see that Foxy a perfect like you" she says happily as she jumps over the desks and tackled me rubbing her cheek into the crook of my neck.

"Yes I did hime and you did a very good job" I said to her happily while petting her head. She started purring at getting affection like she always does but makes sure that only I can hear her. "Alright next up is Anko" he said to her. She got up and stood in the front of the room. She did a set amount of hand sighs and then clones started coming out of the floor and walls. There were 8 in total. "That was very good Anko" Iruka said to her. She grinned as she jumped on top of me and Kyu. "Ha now for my reward" she said in a sly voice as she kissed me. I was to shocked to do much as her tongue invaded my mouth tasting everything she could.

"Alright you two please get off of Damon so he can breathe again" Iruka said to the two girls. "But this is more fun" Anko said to him with puppy dog eyes. "Just not in public for the love of Kami, now Naruto you are the last one up" he said to him. "Alright I'm going to ace this believe it" he yelled as he hopped to the front of the class. "Don't screw up to badly dead last" Sauske said to him smugly. He was ignorant of the group of Naruto's friends giving him the death glare, especially a shy violet haired girl. "Clone jutsu" he yelled as three dead looking clones appeared next to him.

There was silence for a few seconds and then half of the class started laughing at him hysterically. "I'm sorry Naruto but it looks like you" Iruka started to say but I cut him off. "Iruka sense I think I know what went wrong" I said to him. "And what would that be" he asked me. "Naruto come outside for a moment" I said to him. He just nodded to me and followed me with the rest of the class came curious. "Alright Naruto I want you to use the same amount of chakra but this time make them into 30 clones instead" I said to him.

Most of the class face faulted at this. "Damon what are you thinking the dope will end up killing himself" Sauske said and then stated to grin at the idea. "Alright Naruto just trust me" I said to him. He nodded and tried again. "Clone jutsu" he yelled again and this time there were 30 perfect clones of Naruto. Iruka and most of the kids jaws dropped. "Just like I thought Naruto your chakra is naturally that of a high chunin low jounin you just do not have the chakra control necessary for this so you over load the jutsu" I said to him. "Sensei can you get your jaw off the floor and tell him his grade" Anko said to him. He shook his head and looked at Naruto. "Right Naruto you pass with flying colors" he said with a smile. "YAHOO, did you see that I did it" Naruto said as he rushed over to Hinata and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Hinata fainted from the sudden contact of her love. "Cute now Naruto don't let her go or she will fall" I said to him. He was still grinning like an idiot but nodded to me. 'He is an idiot sometimes but at least he will always care for the ones that he loves' I think as I look at them. "Alright now to the weapon throwing part of the exam" Iruka said. We all line up in order. Most of the no named people go and get average scores and then Sauske is up. He takes up his kunai and throw them into the target hitting the bulls eye 9/10 times. "YA SAUSKE-KUN" Sakura screams along with his fan girls. "My ears" I say teary eyed as I hold my ears along with Re and Kiba. Anko got over it faster because of her ears being less sensitive and started patting our heads.

"Don't worry it will heal" she said in a caring voice. "Thanks An-chan" I say to her quietly as I stand up again with swirls in my eyes. "Alright Damon you are up next" Iruka said and I could see that some blood was coming out of his ears as well thanks to our little banshee screeching her praise. I stand up there and take a hold of the weapons. "Alright here we go" I mumble as I throw them all at the targets hitting the targets in vital areas. "HA looks like you screwed up, you missed the bulls eye" Sauske yelled while laughing. "Well if your eyes were as good as you keep on saying then you would notice that he hit vital areas on the body" Anko said to him with an evil grin.

"Shut up, I'm an Uchiha" he yelled at her. "And what does that mean right now exactly we know who you are" Re says to him. "It means that you should do what I say" he says to her while turning to her. He steps over to her and smirks. "I think you would be perfect to help me restore my clan" he says to her arrogantly while reaching for her. Before he could do anything a wall of fire appears around Re. "Don't you da**re try that again Uchiha**" I say to him in a demonic voice and I feel my eyes changing. "What the hell" Mizuki yells as he sees Re in the middle of the flames. Now my eyes changed from the green that I use for my outward appearance into eyes that looked like they had fire dancing in them with cross slits in both.

I make them dye down and walk behind Kyu and put a possessive/protective arm around her waist. "**She is mine Uchiha and I will not stand for you trying to take her away from me"** I say to him. "Damon what was that how did you control the fire like that" Iruka asked. "I don't know" I say as my eyes turn to the green color. "I think that I know" Anko says to him. "Foxy-kun, you have a blood line, and it woke in protecting Re" she says to me happily while kissing my cheek. "Thank you Foxy" Re says as she kisses me happily. "A pyro kinesis type of blood line that could be very useful" Iruka mumbles.

"Damon will you come with me please" Iruka asks. "Of course Iruka-sensei I say to him as I follow him. We walk through the village until we are at the Hokage tower and walk into the office to see the hokage reading an orange book. (Oh god dam it jiji) I think as I look at him. "Hokage-jiji it's good to see you" I say to him. He looks up and smiles at me. "It is good to see you as well Damon what brings you here" he asks as he puts the book in his sleeve. "Well besides to tell you to stop reading that book, Iruka-sensei wants to tell you something" I said to him.

"Hokage-sama it appears that Damon here has a blood line" he says to him. "Really" he says while eyeing me interested. "Damon can you show him" he asks me. "I think, I just need to copy what I did before" I say to him as I close my eyes. (It was anger that triggered it before and the will to protect) I think as I hold out my hand. A few minutes and nothing happened then I felt my eyes burning slightly. I open them and from their reactions I know that my eyes have changed again. I look at my palm and imagine a small ball of fire there and I feel heat around my hand and then a ball of fire bursts to life.

I move my palm around and have it move around the room it following everywhere that my hand moves. "Well I will admit that is a very interesting ability there that you have" he says to me. "Thank you Hokage jiji" I say to him as I disperse the flames. "Well I will have to take this up with the counsel now they will be very interested in a new blood line in the village" he says to me with a smile. "Alright" I say happily thinking that I would be put into the CRA so I could be with both Re and Anko.

"Ah before I forget here you go Damon" the hokage said to me and threw something at me. I caught it and looked to see a leaf headband. "Well done on becoming a ninja Damon" he said to me and gave me one of those grandfather smiles. "Thanks grandfather" I said to him as I left the tower still holding the headband in my hand. I see people giving me the look and I start to hurry up to the academy. I get there with no problem and see Anko and Re fighting each other in the ring. "This is going to be bad" I mumble as I hide in a tree to overlook this while tying the headband around my head.

"Alright this is going to be a friendly spar between you two so it will be decided by knock out, forfeit, or I call understand" Mizuki asks them. They just nod and look at each other. "Alright whoever wins gets first dibs" Anko says to Re. She nods smiling. "Alright begin" he says to them. They charge at one another and start trading blows. Anko using her snake style that uses her opponent's power against them by snaking just out of their attack. While Re was using her Fox style that involved using feints to trick your opponent and hit them when they are not expecting it.

To put it simply the fight was SCARY. Every time Re would get a hit in it was sent almost right back at her by Anko. I thought I was about to see some blood but then Mizuki stepped in. "Alright you two this is enough both of you get hundreds so calm down and leave the area" he says to them. They just turn to him with anger. "We are not done yet" they say and they are about to punch each other but then a black smoke with blue flames appears in between them with hands shooting out catching their wrists. "Now now you two please don't hurt each other over nothing" I say to them as I step out of the smoke.

"But Foxy" they both whine. "Whatever it was about I am sure that we can do it together like we always do" I say to them happily. They look down and start pouting while I drag them both off of the area and sit down in the shade of the tree to continue watching. "Now what were you both fighting about" I ask them. They both freeze up at being caught but then Anko answered. "We were going to have the winner gets first dibs on a date with you tonight" she says to me. "And why would I only settle to going with one of you, I have said this many times I love both of you dearly and tonight we are going to be celebrating on graduating" I say to them happily.

"Alright Foxy if that is what you want" Re says as she nuzzles into my neck. "Same here" Anko says as she does the same to the other side. We watch the rest of the battles and then we all went inside to get the headbands. "Alright I am proud to say that everyone in this room graduated the academy be here tomorrow to get your teams and have a good day. We all cheer at what happened with us finally getting out of here. Anko wore her head band on her head while Kyu put it round her neck. "Alright let's get to celebrating shall we" I say to Re and Anko. They grab either of my arms and we walk through Konoha till we get to a Dango restaurant that was willing to serve us.

They made great food and the owner was very kind to us. We have always called her baa-chan because she has always been like a grandmother to us and dear god she is scary with that broom. "AHH how are my little ones doing" Akiko baa-chan said to us. "Hello baa-chan we finally graduated" we all said to her happily. "Oh is that right" she says as she takes a closer look at us and then smiles warmly as she brings us all into a big group hug. "That I wonderful for all of you I am very proud of you, for today it will all be on the house as my present to you all" she says to us happily. "Really thanks baa-chan" we say together. We all sit down at our table and wait to get our order taken.

We see people looking at us with distain in their eyes. "Don't even think about it look at my head before you do something stupid you drunken bastard" Anko says to a man that looked like he was about to grab her ass. He looks up and sees a headband and his grin falls. "Demon whore" he mumbles as he goes back to drinking. I was about to jump the guy but Re holds my arm. "Not here Akiko-baachan wouldn't like that" she says to me. I just nod and try to calm down. "Alright will it be the usual for the three of you" she asked us. "Yes baa-chan and it will be to go I just remembered that we had something to do" I said to her. "Oh really well if that is what you say" she says as she starts making a big thing of Dango, Meat, and Apples (found out three years ago that I am very much addicted to them).

"Why do you want to leave so bad" Anko whispered to me. "I see those guys having the same look as others that are willing to get in trouble just to get a shot at me and I don't want any type of collateral damage here" I whispered back. "Alright whatever you say Foxy" she says to me. "Here you go young ones have a good day" Akiko says to us. "Thanks Baa-chan hope you have a good day and thanks for looking after us like always" I say to her as I get the bag out of her hand. "It is no trouble Damon you three are the nicest kids that come in here so this is nothing" she says happily. We all smile at her and leave the building.

We walk through the streets to get back to our house. "Damon we might want to hurry up it is getting dark and I think I see some of them reaching for weapons" Anko said to me. "Alright, how about we go the usual way I like the wind in my face anyway" I whisper to her. The two of them grin at the idea as we jump up to the building tops and start to soar through the air. "Ahhh this feels nice" I mumble as I feel the wind wiping through my hair. "I know what you mean this is great" Re says back.

"Well as relaxing as this is let's get into our house soon before the sun sets" Anko says to us. We both nod to her and start rushing to the house double time. When we get to the house I can see that there is a crowd of people surrounding the house. "Oh shit" Anko says as she sees the anger in their faces. "Let's just get inside the seals that I made and enjoy the rest of the day" I say to them. They nod in agreement and we jump down infront of our house. "It's the demon KILL IT" a villager screamed. I open up the door and push Anko and Re inside as I kick the villager away.

"He attacked a villager get him" the crowd screamed. I jump inside and close the door while slicing my palm and put it on the door. "Seal" I yell as the security seal activates and people banging on the door are thrown from the door. "Alright that went better than usual" I say happily as the sound proof seal activates and drones out the noise outside. "Why do you always do that Damon" Anko says in an angry voice. "Do what" I ask her confused. "Push us inside before we can help" she says to me. "Because I know better than anyone what they would do to me but you have to remember that you are females and I don't want them to do what I think they will" I said to her with my eyes down casted.

They both look at me with shock on their face but then nod sadly at the fact. "Alright I understand Foxy sorry about getting angry but next time trust us to watch your back" she says to me. "I will always trust you to watch my back on missions but here we get in trouble if we fight back because the civilian council has far too much power we could get really hurt" I said to them. "GOD DAMN IT" Anko yelled in frustration. I wrap my arms around her from behind gently and try to calm her down whispering calming words in her ear.

"Why just why can't we get a break" she mumbles in aggravation. "Don't worry they can't hurt us after tomorrow" I say to her. "How can you be so sure" she asked. "Because then we will be shinobi and only the SHINOBI part of the council is allowed to have a say in our life" I said to her. I see her smile at that and I start rubbing her shoulders. "They're we go happy Hebi-hime is better than angry" I say to her while kissing her cheek. "Thanks for that" she mumbles to me.

"Any time, now let's eat this food before it gets cold" I say to her. "Alright but first I want my Foxy back" Re pouts. I look at her and see that she already has her hendge off. "Alright" I say to her and undo my own showing off my red silted eyes with claws my three tails and ears. "KAWAIII" Anko yells as she glops me and starts nuzzling my cheek with hers while pinching my ears. "Hebi-hime stop…doing….that" I mumble to her while squirming at her touch. "But you love it" she whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"None of that yet" Kyu says while lifting a pouting Anko off of me. "Fine eat first then cuddle" she said to her. Kyu nodded and I sweat drop. (I love these two to death but this is getting ridiculous) I think as I stand up and go to the table. We all sit down and start eating happily. We finish eating dinner with no problem and wash the dishes and the second that I think that we are all set I see that look in their eyes. "Oh hell" I mumble right before they both tackle me to the ground. "Foxy" Anko says seductively as she licks my ear. "We are going to have fun with you after tomorrow" Kyu says in my other ear while petting one of my tails.

"But for tonight we want you to be with us" Anko says as she grabs one of my wrist, while Re grabs the other. "Come on lover boy" Anko says as they walk into the room and then throw me onto the bed. I see their clothes go flying and then they end up on top of me again. "Good night Foxy" Anko says as she puts her hand under my chin and kisses me. She forces her tongue into my mouth and start to explore every inch licking my tongue, teeth, everything. After a few minutes my lungs are burning from the lack of air but luckily she pulls away and we are both gasping for air. "My turn" Re says as she pulls me to face her and does the same thing.

She pulls away and both let out a content sigh as they put their heads on my chest and close their eyes. I smile as I wrap my tails around their stomachs until I get to their ankles. (For your knowledge his tails are around 3 feet in length and will get longer and will be very good weapons hehehe)

"Before we go to bed what are you going to call your eyes" Anko asked. "Huu well they control fire so how about the Shanagan (Basically means fire eyes)" I say to her. "Well that's putting it bluntly but I like it" she says to me. "I'm glade that you do" I say to her. "And thank you Re for giving it to me" I say to her as I kiss her forehead. "You're welcome" she says to me happily as she kisses my cheek. "Alight you two good night" I say to them. They nod and yawn then we all fall asleep.

Next morning

I wake up a little groggily as I look at my sides and see Re and Anko sleeping peacefully. "Good morning girls" I say to them. "Mornin" Re mumbles as she snuggles on the arm that she has a death grip on. I hear Anko growl at me, she is still not a morning person. "Come on we have to go to class now or we will be late for our team assignments" I say to them. "Alright lets go, oh right are you going to bring that thing with you" Anko asked me. "I guess is should it would be a good idea" I said to her. "Finally I want to see those fan girls piss their panties when they see our reaper Foxy-kun" Anko says happily as she hops out of the bed.

"Well that might be a good nick name later on in my career" I say to her. "Fox Reaper, has a fear aspect to it, I like it" Anko said happily. "Alright let's just get a going shale we Foxy" Re says to me. I kiss her cheek making her flush. "As you wish my Vixen-hime" I say to her happily. She blushes furiously and Anko just snickers. "Alright we can get back to being lovey dovey after we get to class today to get our teams. "Alright whatever you say Hebi-hime" I say to her making her blush slightly at the nick name.

We get dressed again except this time I have a black iron scythe with three black spikes on the flat side of the blade near the handle. It was a good foot taller than I was and the blade itself was 3 feet with a red vein like pattern going through it allowing me to put fire chakra into it.

"Alright let's get along with it" Anko says happily as we all body flicker to the school. When we get there we see most of our class mates that passed. "What are you three doing here" Sauske asked arrogantly. "We are here to get our teams" I said to him. "You will not cut out being a genin you might as well leave now" he said to me. "You are right I will not be a good genin" I said to him making him grin. "I will be a good ninja that will be jonin" I said making him scowl.

"SHUT UP DAMON-BAKA SAUSKE-KUN IS RIGHT YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE" Sakura screamed. "Ow" I whisper as I hold my ears in pain. "And why should he do that, maybe you should leave you are a civilian practically" Anko said to her while rubbing my back. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT OUT OF YOU ANKO, YOU ARE AN ORPHAN SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE REAL WORLD IS LIKE" she screamed.

"Don't you **dare say another word Sakura**" I say to her in a demonic voice as my eyes change into the Shanagan. "Foxy please let me handle this" Anko says to me sweetly. I just nod and she walks over to her. Re holds my shoulders comfortingly knowing that I would rip the pink haired bitches head off if she didn't.

"Now listen here bitch don't ever say that again, I am an orphan good for you to know, what to know what else" she said as she got in front of her. "I got a boyfriend that actually genially cares about me not something many could say, I am a hell of a ninja, and I CAN LIVE WITHOUT HAVING TO COWER BEHIND OTHERS CAN YOU DO THAT BITCH" Anko screamed.

Before this could get any more out of hand Iruka stepped into the room and I got Anko and sat on the other side of the room with her. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek seeing she calmed down a little. "She doesn't know anything, all that matter is that I know and so do you" I whisper to her. She smiles at that and looks at me. "Aren't you just a sweet talker, but thank you" she whispers back as she pecks me on the lips. "Alright well first off congratulations to all of you on graduating, now for your teams" Iruka said to us. "Team 7 will be Sauske Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki" I look over and see Naruto's head smash into the table. "And Sakura Haruno" he finished. I quickly put my hands over Re's ears as the banshee screamed in glee. I fall back with my ears bleeding.

"Foxy are you alright" Anko yelled. "I am so sorry for not reacting faster" Re says as she kneels down next to me and starts to heal my ears with her red chakra. As Iruka gets back up after falling backwards from the sheer volume of the screeching. "Your sensei will be Kekashi Hatake" he says to them, I hear a loud groan form Naruto at his team placement and I giggle a little but mainly feel bad for my brother. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inazuka, and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Kurunai Yuhi" he says. I see Hinata and Naruto are sad and I guessed that they finally started to date and now they would be separated.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" he says to them. They just nod. "And finally team 13 will be Damon Hiashi, Anko Mitarashi, and Rebecca your sensei will be Hana Inazuka" he said to us.

We all smile happily and I get glommed by the two girls as they giggle happily. A women with long black hair and red eyes walked in. "Team 8 with me" she said and they left with her. A man with spiky back hair and a beard came in. "Alright team 10 come with me" he said and they followed. We waited a little while before the door opened and three doges came flying into the room and pounced on me licking my face mercilessly. "Hello to you as well" I said happily as I scratched their ears. "I told them that I was going to be your sensei and they were crazy happy for you" Hana said happily as she walked in and looked at us.

"The loving Three Haimaru Brothers attack again" Re giggles as she looks at them. "Well sorry for them being loving" Hana pouted. "Hana-nechan can you get them off of me we need to go" I said to her. "Right good point lets go to the park" she said to us and we started leaving. When we get to the park we all sit in a circle on the grass. "Alright well we all know each other well but let's get to the introducing anyway" Hana said. "Alright then Hana-sensei you start" I said happily. She smirked and nodded.

"Alright my likes are my dogs, my friends, my family, and you guys. My dislikes are those that judge without thought, **cats,** and those that look to harm those close to me. My hobbies are training, walking my dogs, and being with my mother. My dream is to make my clan proud" she said and then pointed to me.

"Well my likes are the few that care for me, my loved ones (looked at Anko and Re), my best friend Kiba and brother Naruto, and those that are kind to me. I dislike people that judge without reasoning, and those that hurt those close to me. My hobbies are training, being with Anko and Re, and learning new things about those close to me. My dream is to get married and start a family and be with those that I find to be precious" I finished.

"Alright well my name is Rebecca and my likes are Foxy, and Anko, training with them, and having Foxy brush my hair. My dislikes are those that want to hurt him or Anko, and those that judge before they know anything. My hobbies are training, spending time with Foxy and training. My dream is to marry Foxy and have a family with him" she said happily. I sweat drop at her being so forward about it but I smile as she kisses my cheek.

"Well final me" Anko says while grinning. "My likes are Foxy, Re, and Ibuki, training, and Interrogating. My dislikes are those that want to hurt those close to me, those that only see what's on the surface, and a certain Hebi prick that I'm going to rip apart later. My hobbies are being with Foxy and Re, training, snuggling with Foxy and learning new interrogation methods. My dream is to always be with Foxy and to be a good mate" she said grinning while kissing my other cheek.

"Well that's just about what I thought" Hana said to us. "I also know that you are all about Chunin rank in all aspects and know how to work together rather well so that makes you able to beat most Jonin" she said to us. We grin at the complement and she smiles back.

"So I will just pass you but there is one thing that I want you two to do" she said while pointing to me and Re. "What do you want Hana-sensei" I ask her. "Drop the henges for a second I want to know what you really look like" she said to us. I look at Re a little scared but she nodded to me. "Alright" I say to her as me and Re get in front of her. "KI" we say together as both of us look normal again.

Hana looks at us for a second and notices my tails waving behind me and my ears twitching a little and went into complete chibi mode. "KAWAII" she screams as she glops me and starts to rub my tails and ears. "So soft" she says happily.

"Uh sensei" Re says to her while sweat dropping. She looks at her and sees the same thing. "You two should stay like this more often" she says to us while still petting one of my tails. Unconsciously I wrap the other two around her almost cocooning her in fur and she smiles happily. "It's so warm, you two have him do this all the time don't you" she said to the girls. They blush a little and nod. "Well I would be surprised if you didn't, but how about the two of you just keep them dropped you are ninjas officially and won't be harmed by any of the civilians and you are better to let everyone know what you really look like anyway" she said to us.

I look at Anko and Re who grin at the idea and I just sigh. "If that is what you think would be best I have no problem I just hope that others are as accepting as you are" I say to her. "Don't worry you are just going to have to hide behind Re and Anko when girls want to get you" she said to me snickering. "LIKE HELL THEY WILL" Anko yelled. Re nodded in agreement. I chuckle nervously and they look at me. "But what if they truly like me like you do when the CRA is active I will be required to have 5 wives and if I don't by the time I am 18 I will be paired with girls I don't even know" I say to them.

"Fine but if they are fan girls I get to kill them" Anko says in a cheery tone. "Alright" I say to her happily. Hana looks at me with a worried look. "I don't like fan girls" I say to her plainly. "Noted" she said in a deadpanned tone. "Alright well I will have it finalized that you three are a team and I will be waiting for you tomorrow at the hokage's office at 10 tomorrow for your first mission" she said happily. "Alright" we all said as we all go out different ways. "Tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun" I say happily. The two nod in agreement as they wrap an arm around my arms. I smile as I wrap two of my tails around their waists and wrap my last tail around Re's own tail. We walk back to my house happily.


	5. Chapter 5 Save a brother, meet the ice

**The next day**

Like usual I wake up yawning, but notice that for once Re and Anko were not on top of me. "Now where did those two run off to" I mumble as I get up and stretch. I got out of the bed and got dressed quickly before I went out and smelt something burning. "Dam it Re why can't we get this right its eggs for fucks sake" Anko yelled. "I have no idea why does this not work, maybe if we put the flame lower" Re said back. "We tried that and it was taking too long" Anko yelled in frustration. I peeked around the corner to see the two of them standing in front of the stove with burnt food on the pan. I smile at the thought that they were putting into it and I decided to play a prank on them as I snuck up behind them and quickly wrapped my tails around their waists making them fall back into my arms.

They both let out a shocked eep as they looked at who grabbed them. "Foxy don't scare us like that" Anko whined. "Sorry couldn't help it hime's" I said to them as I gave both of them a quick peck on the lips. "So what are you doing anyway" I ask them as I look at their attempt to make food. Fun fact they can't cook so I end up doing it for them, Anko can make sweets but that is about it, and Re well….she is working on it.

"We are trying to make breakfast but this should be considered black magic how the fuck do you do this" she asked me. "Hehe well it just takes some trial and error, here let me make it for you" I say to them as they just pout and nod. "It will be ready in a little while so why don't you two get cleaned up" I say to them. I see them smiling playfully and they look at me. "Alright but don't peek at us while we bath, though we won't be mad it you do" Anko said with a grin.

"We are growing women" Re said with a smirk. I blush at the thought at both of them in the shower then I start shaking my head violently. (No bad thoughts, bad thoughts though they are really hot, GAHH STOP) I think. "Hahaha, god I love you Foxy" Anko says happily as she kisses my cheek as she goes into the bath dragging Re with her. I chuckle a little and smile at their nature. "Alright time to get cooking" I say to myself as I get out some bacon and eggs for us.

**20 minutes later**

"That felt great" Anko sighed as her and Re stepped out of the shower. I smile a little as they walk toward me with some water droplets still in their hair. They sit down and I serve them their food. "I said it once I will say it again, black magic" Anko said as she looked at the food in front of her. "Call it what you want you know it tastes good" I say to her with a grin. She just sighs in defeat as she starts to eat her food. We eat in silence and eat the bacon and eggs happily. "Alright are you girls ready we have to be at the hokages office in 15 minutes" I say to them. "You bet" they said happily.

We get dressed and ready to work as we go to the office via sushins. "Well there you guys are ready" Hana asked us. We look at her with grins on our faces, "you bet sensei" we say happily. "Good now let's get going we have to do the genin bane mission before anything else" she says to me with an evil look in her eyes. I look at Anko for some help and she has the same look as Hana. "I know that I am missing something, what's up" I ask them. "Well the truth is that I hate it because it is a D-rank mission, and she hates it because of a cat" Anko said to me.

"Come on let's just get this over with" Hana said to me as she let us into the office. "Hello everyone it is good to see you with your headbands as proud members of the leaf" the Hokage said to us. "You had doubts" Anko asked jokingly. "No" he said to us happily. "Here you go your orders are to find Tora" he said to us. "Do you mean that cat with the ribbon on its ear" I ask him. "Yes why?" he asks confused. "That will be easy give me a minute" I say to him as I grab my teammates (keep in mind Re and Damon don't have the henges on anymore so they have their fox features out) and sushin out of there.

We appear on top of a building with everyone looking at me confused. Then I put up my hand and start counting down from 5 while everyone else was giving me confused looks. When I hit one everyone heard a cat meowing. "There you are" I say happily as I kneel down only to have Tora fly into my arms like a frightened child. "Hello again what happened" I say soothingly to the cat as I pet its head gently while holding her. It started crying like I could understand it but I just smiled and nodded. "I had no idea how about I cheer you up" I say happily as I pull my bag off of my shoulder and put some milk into a bowl and a tuna into another.

She purred happily as I put it in front of her and she ate as I scratched her ear. "Foxy when did this start happening" Anko asked confused. "Well about a year before I met you I came here one day after…." I said but stopped at as the images came into my mind of a mob chasing me but I shook it off. "A jog, and I saw this cat hiding so I called it over and started petting it and after a while she became one of my friends" I said to them. They sweat dropped at the thought of 'Demon Tora' being friendly with anyone.

"Well I have to say honestly this is the fastest anyone has ever gotten her" she said to me shocked. "We'll let her stay here for a little while then I will bring her back to the tower" I said to them. They just nodded as Anko and Hana knew exactly what the Fire Daimon's Wife will do to the pore animal when they get back. Well Anko, Hana was looking forward to it muttering about dam cats.

After Tora was done eating she hopped into my arms and I carried her gently petting her happily. The cat purring in content at being given such soft forms of affection unlike the master that she had. By the time that they were back at the office Tora was asleep purring happily. Sarutobi looked at this and his jaw hit the floor as his pipe lid out of his mouth hitting the floor. "My baby" the daimons wife yelled happily as she ran at me. Tora woke up immediately at hearing the voice and started shaking as she buried herself deeper into my arms trying to hide.

"Are you the owner of her" I ask the women. "Yes I am thank you for getting my baby back" she yells happily as she reaches out to pick her up but I step back making everyone give me a questioned look. "I am not giving back an animal to an abusive owner" I said plainly. "I would never do that to my baby" the daimons wife said with shock in her voice. "Ok then tell me how would you feel if you were bear hugged by a bear" I ask her. She looked confused at me but answered. "That would be horrible" she answered me plainly.

"Well that is what you are doing to Tora to her you are the size of a bear that crushes her, cats need to be held gently because they are not as strong as other animals" I explain to her. She nods a little. "Alright I am going to give her to you and show you how to hold her and I will guaranty that she will not run away unless you do something that she does not like, she is rather intelligent" I say to her.

She nods dumbly again as I hand her the cat, I correct the way that she was holding her and guided her hand over to Tora's head as she pet her gently. Tora started purring happily at the affection that was a lot more gentle than normal. The damons wife looked at me with shock and a large smile on her face. "Thank you so much young man" she said happily. "No problem, now Tora if anything happens you know where to find me and I will help if I can" I say to the cat happily. She meows answering and I just smile at her.

The daimon's wife left holding the cat and I look and see Re and Anko smiling happily at me, while the Hokage and Hana were looking at me like a grew 2 heads and had their jaws on the floor.

"What's the matter" I ask them confused. "You just fixed the biggest problem that the genin teams for the past 5 years have called the bane of their life's" the hokage said with shock evident in his voice. "Was it really that hard to just tell her to not kill the cat" Re asked, everyone in the room sweat dropped at the idea. "Well anyway I want your team to continue what they are doing and if you keep up like this I might throw in a prize" the Hokage said with a grin.

Everyone smiles back. "Alright Hokage-sama, let's go guys" Hana said as we all turn to leave. 'This is going to be a long week' I think with a small smile.

**Next week**

"And we are done" I say with a satisfied smile as I look at the cleaned dogs. "Thanks again guys for helping" Hana said as she sat down on the side of the house on the porch…ledge…thing. "No problem Hana-nechan, so do you think that we will get that present from the Hokage today" I ask her. "I would think we have gotten 27 D rank missions done in 1 week that has to be a new record" she said. "Hell ya we did we are the best team around" Anko said while puffing her chest out with pride.

"Now aren't you modest" Hana said in a mocking tone. "How can we not boast, we have a demon, a x jounin, and Foxy along with one of the top dogs in your clan as our sensei I think that we are a pretty kick ass team" Anko said grinning. "That is a good point, Foxy can you dry us off the dog shook and got us wet" Re whined showing herself to us. I giggle a little, "alright come over here you two" I say to them. They come over happily as I wrap two of my tails around their waists and put my hands on their shoulders.

Heat wave, I say as a wall of heat comes off of me and water turns to steam in seconds. "Dam Foxy I am so glad that you can do that to me now, I should have become your mate sooner" Anko said seductively as she kissed my cheek. I blush a little but smile at her getting used to her affection.

"Well lets go to the Hokage he said that he wanted to see us in one hour from now" Hana said to us. "Hiy" we all say as we start walking to the tower. When we are walking we get a mixed amount of looks. From the usual hate, to confusion, and finally some lust form females which Anko and Re became rather protective when they saw this.

We get to our destination and get into the tower. We knock on the door, "Come in" we hear the hokage say. We walk in and see him behind the table looking at us with worry. "What is that matter jiji" I ask him. "It seems that something when wrong with team 7's mission" he started. We all start listening. We might hate the banshi and emo but Naruto was like a brother to me.

"What happened" I ask. "They were going to be on a normal C rank escort mission when missing nin started to attack them. It was changed into an A rank mission" he finished. "And you want us to go and be back up for them right" I ask him. "Yes I am short staffed right now and you were the only ones that were qualified for a C rank mission but the Uchiha complained to the counsel and being the…" he started to trail off. "It's ok jiji say it you will feel better" I say to him as I cover my ears. He nodded before taking a deep breath.

"BACKSTABBING FUCKIN JACKASSES THAT DON'T LISTEN TO ME WHO KNOWS WHATS BEST FOR NINJA, AND TAKE IT INTO THEIR OWN HANDS TO KISS THAT CHILDS ASS ANY TIME THEY CAN" he yelled. "Feel better" I ask him as I take my hands off my ears. "A little sore throat but emotionally and mentally I feel better than I have in years" he said with a happy smile on his face and sighting contently. "That's good so you want us to go in for back up for them" I ask him.

"That's the jest of it yes, please protect Naruto he is like a grandson like you to me and I do not want him to be lost" he said to me sadly. "We won't let that happen to my bro" I say to him. "Alright you leave in 1 hour so get your things together….and Damon" he says to me. "Yes" I ask him as I am about to walk out the door. "Thank you" he says quietly. "No problem jiji" I say to him happily. We all go to our apartment after telling Hana what's up. And we meet up at the North gate.

"Alright guys we are going to be going full speed here so we will be at the clients house by nightfall and we will not be taking any breaks so do your best" Hana says to us. "You got it sensei" I say to her. She nods in approval and we start running.

**Nightfall **(Yes I am that lazy, I was nominated for class sleeper for a dam good reason!)

"Holy shit I have not run that much in a while" Anko says between breaths. "I know what you mean" Re say to her while standing next to her. "Well it could have been worse it could have been like running with Gai" I said to them while panting slightly. 'During the run I took of my weight seals so I would not be too tired, I guess that they don't know I do that' I think as I look at them.

"Foxy how are you not tired" they ask me. "Well" I say as I unclip one of my spike bracelets and showed them the inside that has multiple seals on them. "I have had weight seals on my arms and legs for years. Right now I have about 30 times my body weight if I have them on I took them off when we started running" I said to them. The two face fault at what I said. "You have got to be kidding me" Hana said as she looked at me with her eye twitching. "What I like to get stronger to protect those close to me and be with my Hime's" I said to her. The two blush at the comment and Hana smiles warmly.

"Well anyway we are here so let knock shale we" Hana said. I nod and I wrap two of my tails around Re and Anko to help them walk. They nod their heads thanking me as we walk to the house and knock on the door. "Who is it" we hear a woman ask form the other side of the door. "We are the backup team for team 7 can you get Kakashi my name is Hana" Hana said through the door. "It's alright Tsunami let them in" we hear a male voice say. "Alright" the woman said as the door opened. When it did there was a beautiful woman with long dark hair opened the door.

"Hello" she said to us. I bow to her. "Hello" we say and bow to her. "May we come in" I ask them, feeling like I am holding both Anko and Re up on my own at this point. "Oh sorry please come in" she says to us. We nod as we walk in. I see a couch and sit down right away putting Anko and Re down. They sit down and lye back sighing happily. "What the hell are you doing here" I hear the emo yell.

"We are here as your back up" I said to him. "I am an Uchiha I do not need help" he said. "Yes you do we are genin on an A rank mission, that are only handed to Jounin but with it being shorthanded we have two genin teams working on this" I said to him. "Damon-baka we don't need your help Sauske can do it himself" Sakura yelled. "No he cannot Sakura he can't beat a Kakashi who is a Jounin so that makes him weaker, but that should happen considering that we are much younger and less experienced" I said to her.

"I am an elite Uchiha I am better then you" Sauske yelled. "Look we just had to run from the Leaf village to here at top speed this afternoon we do not have the time or energy for this" I say to him. "You probably just rode on those dogs" Sauske yelled as he pointed at the Haimaru brothers that started to growl at him. "No we ran we can't fake tired" I said to him. "Then why aren't you breathing like them if you ran" he said back with a smirk thinking he found a loop hole in my story. "I am just more fit then them" I said to him simply.

"Okay how about we calm down and just accept their help we have a big enough problem without making it worse by arguing with one another" Kakashi said to us. I look at him and see that he is on crutches. "Dam Kakashi who kicked your ass" Anko asked from the couch. "Well Anko this would be what happens when you fight Zabuza" he said to her with an eye smile. "Well this just got more interesting no wonder you asked for our help" Hana said.

"Yes now we should get some food and rest and get a good start tomorrow morning it's been three days since we fought Zabuza but he will be back" Kakashi said to us. We nod and I go to the kitchen to get Anko and Re some food. "Tsunami let me take that" I say to her when I see her carrying plates of food. "Oh don't worry it's no problem" she says to me. "No I insist we are guests it is only right" I say as I pick up some food in my hands and grab the rest with my tails.

She nearly falls to the ground in shock. "Those are real" she says in shock. "Yes this is one of my bloodlines, it gives me fox features along with Re, we are of the same clan" I explain to her. "Ok" she says still in shock. I bring everything to the table and get Anko and Re and put them at the table. They wrap their arms around my neck and we sit down at the table. "Naruto how have you been doing with the mission so far" I ask him

"I have been doing ok, I froze at first but then I worked with the teme to free Kakashi, you should have seen it they the battle was awesome and then this hunter nin came in and took Zabuza" he said happily with excitement in his voice. "Dope you didn't do anything if Zabuza didn't move I would have killed him" the emo boosted. "But we had to get Kakashi-sensei out, we are no match for Zabuza" Naruto said back.

"You maybe but I would be able to kill him easily" Sauske said. Sakura was looking at him dreamily. "For the love of" Anko mumbled. "You know what yes Sauske a genin such as yourself could have definitely taken on a A rank missing nin, that was a member of the 7 legendary swords" Anko said to him.

"That's good that you agree maybe you are gaining some intelligence" Sauske said snootily. "You are just down right stupid aren't you" Re said to him while sweat dropping. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SAUSKE-KUN YOU TRAMP" Sakura yelled at her.

The air grew 40 degrees colder, and killer intent was thrown into the room directed at Sakura. Anko and Re noticed this and wrapped me in a hug trying to calm me down. "Sakura do not say things like that about your fellow ninja, these two especially with Damon in the room" Kakashi said trying to save his foolish student. "And why should I" she snapped back.

"Sakura remember what happened the last time you insulted my dango" Anko asked her in a sickening sweet voice. She paled at the remembrance of being chased through the village by hundreds of snakes and her using her as target practice.

"Yes" she said in a shaky voice. "Well now imagine that compared to what he will do that it was me giving you the best present in the world" she said to her. At this point Sakura looked like a ghost as she looked at me. I was going to kill her no she insulted Anko or Re and breathed more than a few seconds after words. Their last breathes would be filled with their dead screams.

"Ok ok I'm sorry I didn't mean it" she said freaking out. "It's ok remember its only what we think of one another remember Foxy" Anko whispered in my ear while kissing my cheek. "Right" I mumbled back silently. "That's my Foxy" she said and then pecked my lips. "Alright well Inari come on down we are going to eat" Tsunami yelled trying to get that drama out of the picture.

A little boy came down and looked at us angrily. "You're all going to die" he said to us. "INARI" Tsunami yelled at her son in shock. "It's true no one can stand up to Gaito he is just too strong" he yelled. "What makes you say that" I ask him. "He kills anyone that goes against him, and he has an army of mercenaries" he said to me. "These ninja have been pampered their whole lives especially the ones with bloodlines. They don't know what it means to suffer" he yells at us.

"Inari how old are you" I ask the boy. "I just turned 6" he answers with a little confusion in his voice. "Ah you still got about 2 years" I say to him. "What do you mean" he asks confused. "To be allowed to have any form of affection" I said to him plainly. He looks at me in shock. "What do you mean" he asks.

My eyes turn dead as I look at him. "Tell me has your entire village tried to kill you, beat you, torcher you, refused to let you feel anything other than pain and agony and loneliness since they day you were born" I ask him. "No" he says in a shaky voice. "Have you gone hungry for days on end, been forced to eat out of the garbage just to live another day, been given cold looks as if you did something wrong when you don't even know what you did" I ask him. "No" he answers again with tears in his eyes. "Been blamed for something that you had no control over what so ever" I ask him finally.

He has tears rolling down his cheeks as he shakes his head no. "Do you have a mother that loves you and a grandfather that does the same" I ask him. He nods yes. "Do you have a bed to sleep in, a house to go to and call home, food in your stomach no matter how small" I ask him again. He nods again.

"Then you have a better life then I did when I was your age so don't go and say that I had a good life because I have a blood line, in fact this blood line was one of the reasons I was targeted" I say to him as I get up and go. "Damon" Anko says in a small voice as she reaches out for my hand. "Please Anko I can't hold in my anger anymore and I don't want to hurt you are Re by accident that would kill me inside if I did" I whisper to her. I turn to Inari again who is crying, "know that even if you have it bad someone will always have it worse ok" I say to him then I turn around and left the house.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"What the hell was he talking about" Sakura asked. "That was his life before he met me when he was 7 the day before he turned 8" Anko said to them as she left not feeling hungry anymore. Re looks at Inari with anger in her eyes and grabs him by the collar. "Don't you ever do that to him again, every day he tries to forget the past and can only do that around me and Anko. And don't you dare think that he was lying because I have seen him live through that life and you want to know what" she said with tears of anger in her eyes. "THAT WAS THE SUGAR COATED VERSION" she yelled at him before dropping him and running after Anko.

"He had to have made that up he is always so happy at the academy" Sakura said thinking what it would have been like to live like that. "He is just trying to get attention through a sob story how pitiful" Sauske said arrogantly. "Was he ever without either Anko or Rebecca" Naruto asked them quietly. They thought about it and then shook their heads no. "That's why" he says to them angrily.

"Did either of you see his eyes" Kakashi asked them. "They were so dead, Damon-niisan why did you take that burden by yourself" Naruto mumbles sadly as he leaves the table as well. "And you two" Kakashi says as he points at the banshee and emo. "He was not lying and neither was Rebecca" Kakashi said to them with a dark look in their eyes. Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna look with deep sadness.

"Why would you do that to a boy" Tsunami asked barely holding in her anger. "I cannot tell you the reason that he is hated because it is an S rank secret but I can tell you that it is all because of the village's incompetence to see underneath the underneath" he says to her. She nods with teary eyes not liking the answer but know that it is all that she is getting.

**Damon POV**

I'm mad, no furious even and I run as fast as I can. I know that my Shanagan acts on my anger and emotions and as I am right now I would burn everything in a mile radius of me. I finally get to a clearing and my eyes open up showing my Shanagan blazing. "AAAAA**AAAAAHHHHHH**" I scream as a torrent of flames gets shot into the air lighting up the sky with a black and crimson flame.

**Anko POV**

I got to my room with tears running down my face. Until I met Damon I never cried for others didn't want to and didn't need to. But just something about him and when I hear about his past it makes me want to crawl into a ball and cry for hours. I sit at the window in the room that me and Re were given by Tsunami. "THAT WAS THE SUGAR COATED VERSION" I hear Re scream and then footsteps running up the stairs. I see Re open the door and walk over to me.

She doesn't say a word as she sits next to me and wraps a tail around me comfortingly and hugs me. We stay like that for a while with both us just crying for our mate. "Why" I ask to no one. "Why did they have to do that to him, he was just a container not the fox that attacked the village" I cry. "I don't know Anko but I do know that we are going to make him better" she says to me. "We will, I know we are just slowly" I say to her. "Ya the first three years he couldn't be anywhere without us without breaking down from the fear of us leaving" she says to me.

"Ya, why did they do that to such a sweet boy, our boy, our mate" I says crying. "I don't know but I do know that if Damon didn't keep stopping me and that if it didn't kill him I would have come out of his seal and burnt the village to the ground only saving the few that he found precious" Re says to me with anger evident in her voice. "And I would have been helping you" I say to her equally pissed off.

Then a bright light comes from the forest. We look outside and see a blood red and black flames erupt into the sky. "The color of the flame shows his feelings and what he is doing, blue for calm, orange for happy, golden for joy, white for purity, black for sadness, and crimson for anger" Re whispers. "Oh Foxy" I mumble as I watch black and red flames merge and dancing across the sky in a sad dance of anger and pain.

**Next morning Damon POV**

I don't think I have ever used that much chakra at one time before in my life, it was exosting but I was getting my chakra back quickly. I hear footsteps coming into the clearing and I open my eyes slightly while being hidden my bangs. I see a girl with long dark hair, and a pink kimono. She has an athletic build and I could feel chakra coming off of her that was around chunin amount so she had to be a ninja of some kind. Her chakra felt cold like ice, I wonder if she is the one with Zabuza.

She comes closer to me and I see her eyes widen when she looks at my head showing my headband and then she reaches down to my neck then I see her having second thoughts. "If you are thinking of killing me you could try chopping my neck it would make me start choking" I suggested to her chuckling at her as she jumped back and took a fighting position.

"Don't worry hunter-chan I am not going to fight you, if you were here to fight you would have brought weapons not medicine" I said to her. She looked at me wide eyes and had a small blush on her cheeks. I think it was from embarrassment or shock I don't know.

"Hello mr." she said trying to get a name causing me to chuckle a little. "My name, well I'll give you my first name if you give me yours deal" I say to her. She nods to me cautiously. "Damon is my name" I say to her. "Haku" she says back.

"White for a pure soul interesting, well it is very nice to meet you Haku-chan now would you like some help getting herbs for Zabuza or no" I ask her. She looks shocked and then her eyes narrow at me. "Don't worry I want him to get better, I know Zabuza's personality from the bingo book, he is a proud persona that would normally not be seen dead helping someone like Gaito so I want him healthy so I can know why" I said to her. She looked shocked at first but then her face changed to a soft look. "Alright then….Damon-kun" she said.

"If you want you can call me Foxy, that's what Anko and Re call me" I say to her. "I guess that it is because of those" she said pointing to my tails. "Yes it is" I say to her as I wave my tails in the air while my ears twitch slightly. She looked at my ears and tail for a few seconds then went into Chibi mode like every other girl that sees them. "KAWAII" she squealed as she tackles me rubbing my ears with one hand and petting my tail with the other.

My eye twitches a little at her reaction but I just let her get it out of her system, I remember the one time I didn't let Anko and she tied me to a bed and wouldn't let me leave that room for 2 days! When she let out a content sigh, she blinks a few times then her face becomes a deep red realizing what she did. I giggle a little as I wrap my one of my tails around her. "Don't be embarrassed every girl I met has done that the first time that they found out that they were real, but I am surprised that you were not scared of me" I said to her. I see her hugging my tail that was wrapped around her waist rubbing it against her cheek.

"So warm, and soft" she sighs happily. "Well thank you I guess" I say to her. She stays like that for a few minutes and I sweat drop. "Uh Haku-chan didn't you have to take care of Zabuza, my group is training and if Zabuza's reputation is anything to talk about he is going to like a good fight" I said to her. She gasps remembering what she was there to do and blushes in embarrassment of being sidetracked so easily.

"You are so much like my himes I hope that we don't have to kill one another" I say to her sadly. She blinks a few times and looks at me. "I hope that to" she says with sad eyes. I am a little shocked at seeing the loneliness that is in them and I smile at her sadly as I lift her up with my tails wrapped around her and hug her comfortingly.

She gasps at first thinking I was going to do something but when I just hug her she relaxes slightly. "You have the same eyes as me" I whisper to her. She gasps and looks at my eyes, I bring down my mask for a moment so that she could see my eye true eyes, that were that of a dead man. "You had it so bad that they are like this" she whispers as she cups my cheek in her hand. I smile weakly to her. "You should have seen them a few years ago, Anko-hime says that now they look like the sun's compared to before" I say to her in a sad tone.

Her eyes open in shock and tears swell up in her eyes. I wipe them away, smiling at her kindness she was an enemy and she was showing more compassion then most of the village. "Don't cry for me please, a pretty girl like you should never cry it is unbecoming of you" I say to her gently. She blushes and nods slightly as she puts her head on my shoulder and hugs me. We stay like that for a few minutes before I push her away gently. "You should get back and so should I, our precious people will be worried about us no" I say to her.

She nods to me and stands up and picks up the basket that she put down. "Tell Zabuza that we only want a fight not to kill one another and if he does this then I want to make it so that you all can live in the Leaf with us" I say to her. Her eyes widen in shock but then sadden. "There is no way that it could happen I have a blood line and Zabuza is a missing nin" she says to me.

"That is not a problem Konoha welcomes bloodlines and treats them like royalty so you will be fine. Zabuza is a powerful swordsman and will be welcomed for his skills" I say to her. Her eyes widen and I see happiness in them. "I will tell Zabuza-sama your idea, I will see you by the end of the week at the bridge" she says to me. "See you then Haku-hime" I say to her as I flame sushin away.

I appear at Tanzous house and walk inside. I see Tsunami cooking and Re and Anko sitting on the couch with sad expressions. I remove my weights and appear behind them and wrap my arms around them. "What's wrong hime's" I ask them quietly. They both eep at the sudden contact and then they turn around to face me. Their faces go from shock to anger then to sadness. "Where were you we were worried, and when we saw that fire in the sky" Anko started but then I kissed her on the lips lightly but lovingly. "I'm sorry hime I just was angry and didn't want to hurt you, I passed out after that and woke up a little while ago" I say to her.

I turn to see Re pouting and I smile as I kiss her lips as well. "Don't worry if I can help it I will not leave your sides, but sometimes I will leave so that I do not hurt you. But I do promise to always come back to you two, my himes" I whisper to them as I wrap my tails around their waists to their chests holding them tenderly. "Sorry to interrupt this but we need to start training" Hana said to us. We look up and see her standing above us.

"Ya we can go" Anko said as she stood up followed by Re. "But we get to be with you when we are done" Anko whispered in my ear. "Whatever you want hime" I whisper back as I kiss her cheek. She blushes a little and nods as we go to the table to eat quickly and then head outside. "So what are you going to be teaching us sensei" Naruto asks Kakashi. "We are going to be climbing trees" he says happily.

Me and my team including Hana all face palm at this. "YOU ARE TEACHING THEM THAT NOW" Hana yells at Kakashi. Kakashi sweat drops at the volume that she is screaming at him. "Why yes Hana why" he asks like he didn't do anything wrong. "You should have thought them that in the first week" she said to him angrily. "Well we were working on team work during that time, we don't all get teams that know how to work perfectly together right off the bat now do we" he says back to her.

She sighs at it being true with us being able to work together perfectly right away but still. "You should have taught them something's other than team work" she said to him. "Well anyway Hana-sensei, lets get back to our training" I suggested trying to get this settled. "Right ok you two back to the jutsu training, and you Damon back to your fire control training" she said. "Got it sensei" we said as we walk to the middle of the training area.

"Alright Anko, Re, let me have it" I say to them as I activate my eyes. "Alright Foxy but remember you are the one that asked for it" Anko said with her normal smirk.

_Fire style: Fire snake jutsu _Anko yelled as 7 fire serpents came flying at me.

_Fire style: Hell fire jutsu_ Re yelled as a wall of dark red flames got shot out at me from her tail.

I focus chakra into my eyes and change them into the Shanagan. _Shanagan: Mass flame control_ I yell as I focused on the flames with my hands outstretched and throwing my hands up into the air. The flames followed my hands and I threw them back at Anko and Re while making a circular motion with my hands turning the flames into two flaming tornados trapping both Anko and Re. "Dam Foxy nice job now can you stop its really hot in here" Anko yelled. "I agree, I think you burned my tails" Re whined.

I dismiss the flames and have both Anko and Re standing in the center unharmed, except a light burning on Kyu's tails. "My tails" Re cries as she hold up her tails with teary eyes.

"Oh Re I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that I still need some practice" I say to her in shock as I run over to her starting to feel fear. "I will forgive you on one condition" she says to me with a pouting face. "And what is that hime" I ask her now in front of her. "You have to brush my tails for one hour after training no complaints" she says to me. I smile at her. "I will hime and sorry about your tails, they are still very beautiful" I say to her as I kiss her cheek. She blushes a little and smile at me.

"Alright let's do it again" Anko says happily. Me and Re nod in agreement.

**2 hours later**

All three of us are breathing heavily after shooting off jutsu none stop for the past two hours. "Alright I think that's enough for right not" Hana says with some amazement in her voice. "Got it" Anko says as she flops down on the grass. Me and Re follow suite at her example and we try to catch our breath again. We look over and see Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura all on the ground breathing heavily after doing their exercise. "How do you do this, I am putting chakra into my feet but I keep on getting throw off" Naruto says while panting on the ground. I look at their trees and see Sakura was the highest of the three but I thought that it was because of her having less chakra then the other two.

Sauske is right under her because of him having more chakra but I know that it is less than Naruto. Speaking of him he was the lowest but form what I saw he was the one that did the most tries before collapsing form exhaustion. I walk over to him. "Hay bro want to know a secret to this" I whisper to him. He looks at me with shock and nods. "Alright this is what you do" I whisper to him as I explain to him what to do.

He listens for a few minutes and then nods happily. "Alright thanks Damon-niisan" he says happily as he starts doing what I told him. He runs at the tree again and breezes right past his old record and went half way up before he went flying back from putting too much chakra into his feet. Sakura and Sauske look at this in shock then look at me. "Dobe I demand you tell me what you told him" Sauske yelled.

"YA TELL SAUSKE-KUN WHAT HE WANTS TO KNOW" Sakura scrams. "You know what just because she screeched I won't even consider it anymore" I said to them as I walked over to Anko and Re. They are still on the ground panting heavily. "Alright you two we are going to go and rest before dinner" I say to them as I put one of their arms around my neck and my arms around their waists and my tails wrapped around them. When I pick them up we walk into the house.

Sauske and Sakura keep on yelling at us but I just ignore them and keep on walking. When we get to the house we walk in and see Hana sitting next to Tsunami talking. "What happened you guys done" Hana asks us. "Yes we are Hana-sensei" I say to her. "Alright those two look like they are going to pass out so get some sleep I will wake you up at dinner" she says to us. "Alright thanks Hana-sensei" I say to her. We walk up the stairs to the room that we were given.

The second that I close the door Anko and Re both jump into the bed while holding me with a death grip making me come with them. When we hit the bed they spin on top of me both grinning at me. "Now it's time for fun" Anko says to me with a grin. "Yes it is" Re says as they both lean down and kiss me at the same time for a three way kiss. I am shocked at this but return it happily. Anko is the first to be adventurous as she licks my and Re's lips wanting something. I had a good guess as I stick my tongue out and have a three way tongue war.

After a three minute heated battle Anko's skills proved too much for us and made us back out. "Ha you can't beat me, so to the victors come first dibs" she said with a snicker as she puts her tongue strait in my mouth tasting my saliva and cleaning my teeth. I decide to play along and fight back while pulling her closer to me. "Awww, I want some fun to" Re whines as she glides her hand over my chest. When her hand starts to wonder I grab it stopping her. "Re, Anko you know I can't go farther than hugging and kissing so please don't, just please wait for me" I whisper to them. They nod in understanding with smiles on their faces.

It's not that I didn't but I don't think I could handle something like that yet, it is one of the things that still scares me. "Ohh Foxy aren't you forgetting something" Re says to me as she hold up a brush to me. I smile at her and I start brushing her fur gently. I notice that every time that I brush near the base of her tail she shivers slightly. I grin slightly as I reach to the base of her tail and glide my fingers gently around her tail. I hear her start to moan from the feeling. "Foxy don't do that that's very sensitive" she moans. "Oh is it then I will remember that for later" I whisper to her.

I see her shiver at the idea and it makes me smile a little. "Foxy" Anko says to me. I look over to her and see her crawl over to me and sit on my lap and snuggle into my chest. "Don't leave me out of the fun ok" she whispers to me. "Alright Anko" I whisper back as I kiss her forehead. I continue to brush Re's tail's while holding Anko with my tails, gliding them around her warming her. We do just sit like this in comfortable silence for a half hour before Re starts pouting and decides to be held along with Anko. We lye down on the floor and take a nap until dinner starts. "See you soon my Hime's" I whisper to them.


End file.
